Watchdog of Remnant: The Last Abyss Watcher
by UndeadJager
Summary: The darkness of the Abyss seeks new land after it has consumed Lothric. Kayne, a Watchdog of Farron's Keep follows the darkness to try and stop it in its tracks and ends up in a new world called Remnant. It is up to him and the hunters and huntresses of Beacon to stop their advances. A reboot to Watchdog of Remnant.
1. From Ashes to Dust

**Hey, welcome to the reboot of my story _Watchdog of Remnant._ Sorry it took so long, I basically wrote three different starting points until one finally stuck out to me. And the writer's block was unreal for me but I feel that I can make something out of this. I don't want to say too much about it right now, I just hope that you guys enjoy reading it as I did writing it. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the Dark Souls series.**

* * *

The trees in the forests whispered to one another as the wind blew through their leaves. The sun gave a warm goodbye as it slowly set giving the sky different shades of red and orange. All seems peaceful at times like this but the war against creatures of darkness forever goes on. That's what the hunters and huntresses at Beacon Academy train for, to defeat the vile creature of Grimm and protect the people they threaten. Little did the people of the world of Remnant know that a new threat will soon arise. However, an unkindled champion, an enemy to the Abyss will follow the evil and try to stop it in its tracks.

The four young girls where exhausted from the training section they had just had. They fought a two dozen pack of the black wolf like creatures.

"Finally," the girl in a red hood huffed for air to enter her lungs, " that's the last of the Beowolves."

A long blond hair girl walked up to the cloaked huntress, "Way...to go...Ruby." she congratulated, patting her on the back.

The cloaked huntress, Ruby sat up and inhaled before she turned to her team, "Okay, I think we can head back now. Weiss can you walk?" she asked a girl with white hair. She looked at Ruby hunched over and gave her a nod with a thumbs up.

"Yang," a girl with long black hair asked the blond, "how's your arm?"

Yang looked at her arm. She had a small scratch when one of the Beowolves caught her off guard. She made the beast regret immediately. "It's fine Blake. It should be healed anytime soon, Thanks for asking."

"Okay, I'm ready to go home and nap." Weiss said finally catching her breath.

"Then let's get going." Ruby ordered as she put her beloved Crescent Rose away and latched it on her back.

The made their way back to the airship landing zone while talking about what they did in the training session. Some praising here, some criticism there but it was to help them become better teammates. Sure no one is perfect but that's why they try to better themselves, to help patch the holes that can make them whole. Ruby and Yang started talking about what they had planned for the weekend, while Blake and Weiss talked about the classes and assignments they had to turn in a certain time frame.

They were almost to the landing zone when they heard a chime of some sort and felt a sudden surge flow through there body; making them freeze in place. They looked at each other with looks of worry and concern.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked her team as held her arms close to her chest.

"Yeah." the other three said simultaneously.

"What do you think that was?" Blake asked as she looked around.

"I don't know but it feels...weird." Yang said as she scratched her arm.

"Let's just keep moving," Weiss suggested looking at the ground in thought, "we're almost there."

The all agreed and began to move. They were stopped however, as fog rolled in and began to block their way.

"Where did this fog come from?" Weiss asked with slight discomfort.

"It's not even the right kind of weather for this to happen." Blake added as she franticly looked around.

Weiss walked up to the fog that blocked her path and tried to walk through it. She pushed, shoved and even poked at it with her rapier; but to no avail. It was like she was hitting a stone wall. She was baffled, dumbfounded at the fact that they were being blocked by a wall of fog.

"What's going..." Yang yelled but was hushed by Blake.

Blake looked behind her, "Do you hear that?" she asked, "It sounds like metal clanking and it's coming this way." She drew her weapon ready to fight off what ever threatened them. The other soon followed her lead and wait for what ever was lurking in behind them to show itself.

The metallic march grew louder and louder as they drew close to the frightened four. Soon the unknown showed itself. In front of the four stood three beings in dark, bone armor and wore some type of skull mask that was shrouded by a long black vale. They carried a wide broad sword with black steel. The sight of these beings shocked them, they didn't look human nor were they Grimm.

"Wha...wha..." Weiss struggled to get the words out.

The unknown three stopped and looked at the frightened four. The four felt the beings peering into their souls. They couldn't move, couldn't speak. They sat their and looked at the horror in front of them, it was almost like something out a movie. The then three screeched an inhuman battle cry and began to charge the young girls swords drawn and ready to strike.

"They're coming for us!" Ruby pointed out as he took out Crescent Rose, the others following her lead drawing their weapons and ready to fight.

The creatures grew closer, their armor beating off the ground. Then, a sudden heat wave stopped their advance and made both the three and the girls flinch, guarding themselves. Fire began to make a circle with strange transcripts within. The figure of a person began to ascend from with in the circle as particles of ash fell from his body. The dark three hissed as they backed up from the figure. The girls took notice of their action; whoever was rising from this circle was someone they feared.

Before them, stood a man in a long, worn and tattered hooded coat with a very large sword strapped to his back. His head still lowered as he reached for his weapon and slowly drew it along with an odd looking dagger. He pointed the bladed out toward the three and brought his arm with the dagger over his arm that held the sword. The creatures snarled and moved towards the stranger in a mad dash.

The stranger crouched low and moved his sword outwards to his right and sat their ready to fight. The girl looked franticly at the one before them and the three charging in. The man then took off towards the three leaping as he got close and dug his dagger in the ground hitting one of them. Using his dagger as an anchor he used his momentum to swing his sword in a one-eighty strike. The force of the strike caused two of the dark soldiers to get knocked back a few feet, hitting the ground as the other dodged the attack.

The one that dodged came at the man swinging its sword. He sidestepped and blocked its strikes with ease before deflecting a strike with the dagger. He then grabbed it by the shoulder and thrust his great sword in its chest. The stranger then violently slashed his blade out of its body leaving a massive gash. Turning to the other two soldiers he put his dagger a way, arched his hand back, summoned a giant ball of fire and threw it. The fireball struck and staggered them back, they shook off the pain from the heat and continued their advance.

The man ran at them dragging his sword, tossing dirt in the air. As soon as they were close he swung up wards launching one in the air. The other went to strike but was stopped by a sudden surge of fire that emitted from his hand. The one that was airborne finally hit the ground and rolled out of harms way as the hooded man brought the sword down. The creature stood up and swung its sword. With a swift motion of his dagger, the man knocked the sword away leaving the assailant wide open. The man reared his great sword and struck twice knocking it to the ground. It couldn't move, no chance of escape as he brought his sword down, chopping it in half.

"From the Abyss thee crawled out, to the Abyss thou shall return." he spoke softly.

"Look out!" Ruby shouted.

The man turned around to face the last dark one who had its left hand raised emitting a purple light. It grabbed his shoulder and slowly pushed him to the ground. The man gasped in pain as he felt his life being drained from his body. As it held him down draining him, it placed its sword over his heart. He couldn't fight it off this time, he grew weak and faint.

In the next moment it was knocked away from his body. He looked up to see a girl in white armed with a rapier.

Ruby and the other ran to the Weiss and the downed man. Ruby knelt down near him.

"Hey! You okay?" Ruby asked. The man let out only weak groan as his head dropped back down to the ground.

Ruby shot her head up as she heard the monster's raspy screech. It took off running at them but was meet by a series of fireballs launched from Yang's gauntlets. It staggered in a spin as Blake appeared behind it and unleashed a storm of steel at the creature. Ruby launched herself by shooting a round from her weapon, flying at the monster at a high speed. She swiped as flew past it and grounded to a halt. The creature fell as its upper and lower halves separated from each other.

Ruby and Blake ran up to the man who was reaching for something in his pouch. He pulled out a small orange glowing flask. He raised it up to his helmet in attempt to drink but his hand fell back down. His vision began to fade as he closed his eyes and passed out. The last thing he saw was the silhouette of the four young girls above him.

* * *

Visions of war and fire flashed in his mind. He could only see glimpse of a kingdom under siege by armies of soldiers and monsters. The soldiers had pale skin and pitch black sockets where their eyes should be. Images of giants crushing walls and the men that tried to defend them and giant winged beasts that flew in the ignited sky breathing flames from their mouths. Then the image of a man, sitting on a throne made of stone appeared. The man wore a silver mask and dark clothing. He had a woman in a dark dress standing next to his throne. The man on the throne reached for his mask and began to remove it.

* * *

He began to hear a high pitched sound, it was steady like a heartbeat. His eyes opened slowly, he was met with a bright light that shined down. He sat up and looked around seeing he was surrounded by white walls with a single door.

His head started to ached and he placed his hand on his forehead. He noticed a small device that was strapped to his finger. Also noticed he was not wearing his armor, nor could he find his other equipment as he scanned the room.

"My medallion!" he shouted in a whisper as he grasped for his neck. He snapped his attention to the door as he heard it click open.

A woman walked in, dressed in an white gown and had a red cross above her heart. She was middle aged, with bleach-white hair put up in a bun. She carried a flat board under her arm and a silver tray in both hands.

"Ah, good, you're awake." she spoke as she closed the door and walked over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" he asked "Am I a prisoner?"

"No my dear, not a prisoner but at the hospital." she answered as put the silver tray on the table next to his bed and checked the monitor to the side of his bed. She jotted down the info down on her clipboard an turned to the man, "Now, can you tell me your name?"

"Kayne." he said hesitantly, "My name is Kayne."

She smiled. "Well then Kayne, I'm nurse Silverman but you can call me Emma." Kayne's eyes went wide for a moment as if the name rang a bell. The nurse saw this but shrugged it off for the time being. "Do you remember anything before you passed out?"

Kayne thought for a moment looking down at the blanket that covered him. He saw flashes of the fight before. "I remember...fighting the vile creatures of the Abyss. I killed two of them, then the third grasped me and drained me of my life. Then four figures standing over me as I lost sight. Now, I awake here.". He looked back up to his caretaker who was writing down once more on her board.

"Good, that pretty much matches up what the young ladies told me."

"Who?"

"A team of huntresses brought you here after you didn't respond to them. I believe you them thanks." she gave him a playful smile. Emma reached for the table that held the tray and extended it over Kayne. "Here you go, time to eat. Once you're done eating there is someone here who would like to speak to you."

Kayne nodded and looked down at the tray before him. The tray contained two pieces of meat, a pile of green vegetation and a tiny mountain of white fluff. He poked at the fluff with the plastic fork provided. He then grabbed the cup on the tray to see crystal clear water with in it.

"Is something wrong dear?" she question, watching him examine the meal as if it was a foreign object.

Kayne shook his head, "No it's just,...I do not recall the last time I have had a proper meal, nor the last time I needed to eat."

Emma raised an eyebrow at the comment, "How, long were out in the wilderness?"

"Almost my entire life."

"Well, you can leave that in the past now. For now, eat up young man. I'll be back in a little while." she turned to the door and walked out.

Kayne raised an eyebrow, 'Young man?' he questioned in his thoughts. He shrugged the what she had just said and looked down at his tray. He stared at the food for a moment before digging in. Stabbing a piece of meat with his plastic fork he slowly put in his mouth and began to chew. His face lit up in ecstasy, he had never had anything that tasted this delightful. Though he never thought it necessary, it was pleasing to taste something that was not tainted. He grabbed the cup of water and gulped nearly all of it. The coolness and purity of the water soothed him as it ran down his throat.

* * *

Kayne lied back with bliss on his face after finishing his meal. He whipped his face of any leftover he had left behind and pushed the table back to the side of his bed. The door opened and Emma walked in.

The nurse gave him a warming smile, "Did you enjoy the meal?" she asked as she picked up the tray.

"Yes, it was delightful." he responded.

"That's a surprise, not many people like the food the hospital provides. Not even us in the staff." she gave out a chuckle. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it however." She began to walk towards the door with the empty tray in hand. She then stopped at the doorway and looked at Kayne, "Now, I will be right back with the man who wants to speak to you. I won't be long."

Kayne pondered at who it could be that wanted to speak with him. He hadn't been where ever he was for long. He knew no one of this land, he doesn't even know the names of the four that were observing his fight.

Ten minutes have gone by and the door opened with Emma walking in. Behind her followed two more. A man with gray hair and in a black suit; he wield a cane in one hand and a white mug in the other. The other was a woman with blond hair, she wore a glasses and a white blouse. The man sat in a chair that he pulled up to the foot of Kayne's bed.

"Will there be anything I can get for you professor?" she asked the man her hands cupped together.

"No thank you." the man said waving his hand in a short quick motion.

"And you?" she asked the woman standing behind the man in the chair.

"No, I'm quite alright." she said shaking her head. With that Emma made her way out of the room.

The man sat in the chair, sipping his mug as he and the woman stared down Kayne. Kayne shifted his eyes from the man to something in the room then back to the man. He began to feel a bit uneasy.

"First," the man started, "I suppose I should thank you for helping my students in the forest yesterday. Who knows what could have happened." Kayne said not a word, only watched and examined the two in front of him. "Do you know who I am?" Kayne shook his head, "I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon Academy."

"What does thou want from me?" Kayne asked sternly.

"Tell me, do you have a name?"

"My name is Kayne."

"Well then Mister Kayne, can you explain to me how you are able to do this?" he held his hand out point to the screen that the woman held in her hand. It showed the events of Kayne's fight. It showed him rising from the ground in fire and ash. It then showed him summoning fire from his hand. It froze on the scene of him sending a surge of fire at one of the attackers. "Is this your semblance?"

Kayne shook his head, not knowing what he was talking about, "What, thou has never seen a pyromancer before?" he asked.

"Pyromancer?" Ozpin questioned, "Are you the only one that knows this art?"

"No, anyone with half a mind can learn pyromancy." Kayne lifted his hand and it went in a small blaze. The woman narrowed her eyes, raising her guard with her hand on her weapon. Ozpin sat appearing to be unfazed as he stared at the flaming hand. In the blink of an eye, the fire was extinguished and Kayne laid his hand back down.

"Does this 'pyromancy' allow you to transport yourself from place to place?"

"No, why are thee so intrigued by my magic?" Kayne questioned with annoyance.

"We had an incident recently and someone important had their power stolen from them. They nearly died from the attack. I just want to make sure you didn't obtain it from them."

"I am no thief. My power is my own." Kayne responded as he put his hand over his heart.

"Where did you learn this trade?" he asked as he took another sip from his mug.

"My master Cornyx of the Great Swamp."

"Great Swamp? Are you from Mistral then."

Kayne shook his head once more, "No, I come from Farron's Keep."

Ozpin raised a brow, "What kingdom then is that located?"

"The kingdom of Lothric."

Ozpin looked at the woman behind him, asking her in a silent gaze if she had any idea what Kayne was talking about. "I don't believe that I have ever heard of this kingdom. Could you please tell me about it?"

"Ozpin," the woman spoke, " Can I have a word with you for a moment?"

"Of course, Glynda." Ozpin stood up from his chair and the two walked off to the other side of the room.

They talked in a hushed tone but Kayne could hear what they were saying. "Do you really believe that this boy is from a kingdom that apparently doesn't exists?"

'Boy?' Kayne repeated in his head. He tuned back into their discussion.

"Glynda," he began, "you saw how he had risen from the ground and fought a threat that is not of Remnant." Glynda shifted her eyes in thought and was about to speak when Ozpin raised his hand causing her to stop. "Let's just ask him a few more questions, then we make our judgment." She nodded and they made their way back. "I apologies for that please, go on."

Kayne gave nod and began his tale. He told of Ozpin the kingdom he came from and how it feel to darkness. He told him about the undead that roamed the land and how they had hollowed. He explained that he was an unkindled and his duty was to ensure that the fire stayed a light to keep the darkness away. However, Kayne brought up the fact that he abandoned his duty to the flame and continued on a war against the darkness of the Abyss for a legion of undead. They were respected and known as the Abyss Watchers who have become one of the five Lords of Cinder. So, Kayne became a Watchdog of Farron to ensure they slept searingly and fought trespassers and hunted the creatures of the Abyss.

"Why did you abandon the fire for this legion?" Ozpin asked as he caressed the mug in his hands.

"I...I felt as if I owed them service for doing what they have done." Ozpin could see that Kayne was hiding something more to the reason.

"The things that were about to attack my students, are they products of this Abyss?"

"Yes, the Darkwraiths, the bane of my existence." Kayne clenched his fist in anger at the mention of their name. "They would constantly attempt to raid the resting place of the Abyss Watchers. They show no mercy, no remorse to those who are not amongst their ranks."

"Do you know why they came here?" Ozpin asked with concern.

"They were a scouting party."

"A scouting party?" the woman finally spoke out. "Scouting for what?"

Kayne adjusted his weight, "There is a war coming to your world." Ozpin's and the woman's eyes went wide, "I followed them here to stop their advances."

"Why would they come here?" Ozpin questioned.

"The lord of my world, has grown board and wishes to find new challenges. Those Darkwraiths were just the begging and soon, his undead armies will follow. I do not know when he will strike or how but I will be here when he does."

"How much do you know of this lord?"

Kayne's fists tightened more and he gritted his teeth, "I know to much of him. I thought he was a friend but he only betrayed me in the end. He asked me to join his quest to link the flame, asked to help him keep the darkness from completely consuming the kingdom. He lied, became the Lord of Hollows and gave me no choice to revolt. I retreated and asked the help of other covenants that did good by others. They excepted to my relief, we have been fighting them for half a year now."

"Why did you come alone then?" the woman questioned, "And how did you get here?"

"I could handle myself besides they need to protect those threatened by the undead hollows and monsters of the Abyss."

"How could they beat a force that could never truly die, like the undead?"

"The undead are hollowed so once they die they are dead permanently. Never to rise from a bonfire. As to how I got here, a friend of mine is a mage and she sent me here at my request."

"Who then fights this lord's army?"

"My covenant: the Watchdogs of Farron; the Warriors of Sunlight; the Blues Sentinels and the Blade of the Darkmoon." Kayne grinned at the thought of his army, "We are all willing to die to stop this Age of Dark."

Ozpin sat in his chair and thought for a moment, taking in every thing he had just heard from this stranger from another dimension. "I have one last question for you." Kayne looked up Ozpin with curiosity, "How would you like to join my school of warriors?"

"What!?" Glynda shouted in surprise.

"Beg pardon?" Kayne asked confused.

"Oz, are you sure this is a wise decision. Just because he told you some of his past doesn't mean you know him enough to trust him." Kayne could tell that she did not fully trust him from the start but why should he? He didn't know anything about them either.

"Yes, I am sure. He has the same intent as our hunters and huntresses at the school." he gave Glynda a reassuring smile. "Besides, he has no way of getting back right?" Kayne nodded, "And it would be exhausting fight a war on his own. We could provide him with skills he has not obtained yet and he could do the same for us. He could use our help and we could use his." He turned back to Kayne, "So, what is your answer?"

Kayne pondered for a moment. Ozpin had a point, he had no way back, no were to go and had little knowledge of this world known as Remnant. "Yes, I accept your services and give thee mine as well."

Ozpin gave a nod of appreciation, "Very well, we will move all your equipment to dorm for you and have clothes brought here by the nurse." Ozpin and Glynda made their way to the door. Ozpin reached for the handle and stopped. "We will wait for you on the roof and will have the nurse escort you to use once you've changed. Don't take to long young man."

"Why do thee keep calling me 'young man'?" Kayne questioned.

Ozpin had a confused look on his face, "How do you mean?"

"I may not be as old as thee but I have thirty years on my life."

Ozpin walked back over to the bed, "Well, you look like your at least sixteen or seventeen to me." he answered as he picked up a mirror on a table and showed held it in front of Kayne.

Kayne's heart nearly stopped as gazed into the mirror. He did look younger, much younger. He still had the scar that ran down his right eye. His shoulder length black hair was still the same and his eyes still as silver as always. Those were the only features that had not changed. Now that he thought about it his voice did sound a little off its usual pitch.

' _Damnit Marie_ ,' he cursed in his thoughts, ' _what did you do to me?_ '

Ozpin put the mirror back a made his way back, "Remember, don't take to long. Young man." he said giving Kayne a teasing smile. Glynda just glared at Kayne causing him to look away.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Emma walked in the room with clothes in her hands. "Here you go dear, a delivery from Ozpin." she placed the clothes at the foot of his bed. Kayne examined the clothes; he had a white tee-shirt, black cargo pants with a belt, a black zip-up hoody, a pair of boxers and a pair of sneaker.

The artier before him was strange and foreign, appearing to offer him no protection at all. He shrugged it off and turned to Emma, "Thank you, I shall change immediately."

"Okay, I will be right out side if you need me and once your done I will take you to Ozpin." she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Kayne looked back at the clothes, "Looks simple enough." he said as he began to change.

Nearly another ten minutes went by before he walked out of his room. Emma gave him a smile as she examined Kayne. "My, you look fetching dear."

Kayne's face tinted a light red from the comment, "Th-thank you."

"Now, follow me, let's not keep them waiting."

Kayne nodded and followed behind the nurse. He couldn't help but look at how advanced they were compared to his kingdom. They could produce light with out torches and images of other people were projected on monitors that hung from the walls. They reached an elevator and it was nothing he had ever ridden on. Instead of a single lever it illuminated buttons with markings for each floor.

Emma pushed the top button and the doors closed on their own. The elevator jerked violently and Kayne grasped the railings around him as it made him feel a little uneasy. Emma looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Is something the matter dear?"

Kayne shook his head hesitantly, "No, tis just not very used to this is all."

The elevator came to a stop, the doors opened as a ray of sun light flooded the small area. Kayne tried to block it from his eyes to see what was in front of him. He walked out with Emma guiding him from behind. As his vision cleared he was met with a breath taking sight. He saw buildings that towered the sky were the sun was setting and giant metal flying machines that soar like the dragons in Lothric. He saw Ozpin and Glynda stand in side a metal machine that looked like the ones in the sky.

"Glad you could make it." Ozpin said as he walked out to meet Kayne. "Climb aboard and find a seat. This Bullhead will take us back to Beacon."

"Where is my equipment?" Kayne asked.

"I have already sent them to Beacon, to your new living quarters. Now, let's get going." Kayne nodded and climbed aboard the Bullhead.

It ascended into the sky and and Kayne began to feel a little, queasy. He held on for dear life as he grew more uncomfortable on this flying contraption. With every bit of turbulence they hit he gripped on to his seat tighter and tighter, piratical digging his nails into the cushion of his seat.

The Bullhead finally made it to Beacon and began its descend. Ozpin and Glynda walked of first and turned to face Kayne who was lagging behind. He stumbled out of the Bullhead guarding his stomach and dropping to his knees. He took in deep, long breaths of air before standing back up.

"Are you okay?" Glynda asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Man was never meant to fly. If we were, we would be born birds or dragons."

"Can you walk at least?" Ozpin poked at him. Kayne nodded, "Good, let us continue." As soon as they cleared the Bullhead, it took off back towards the sky.

* * *

They made their way to the dorm that Kayne would be living in for know. As they walked Kayne couldn't help but yet again admire the architecture of the building. The high walls and archways reminded him of the Cathedral of the Deep. The tower in the center of the grounds almost resembled the one the Old Wolf of Farron would rest in. He saw the high number of young students that went here to learn how to fight the darkness that threatened their land. However, it was strange that some of the students looked human but had animal traits from tails on their backs and ears on their head.

' _I must be going mad_.' Kayne thought to himself as he shook his head trying to clear it.

Moments later they made it to the dorm.

"This your new living space." Glynda said.

Glynda opened the door and showed Kayne inside to his new quarters. Kayne couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was warming that he didn't have to sleep outside, with the threat of death lingering over him. He saw a single bed in the corner of the room. He walked towards it and leaped on it, the softness of it was mesmerizing. He never had slept on something so comfortable.

"Were is my equipment?" he asked trying to hide his excitement.

"Over there in that crate." Ozpin pointed, with his cane, to a large gray crate that stood up against the wall on the other side of the room.

Kayne made his way over and opened it. He saw his great sword and pulled it out, examining it looking for any damage that was not done to it. He saw the dagger that went with it next to his throwing knives. His armor appeared to have not been changed in any way. On the chest of the armor was a medallion of a wolf on it. He quickly reached for it and put it around his neck. Next, he saw his rings on a small chain he picked them up and put them on his fingers.

One ring was a golden ring that had thin engravings around it, making it transparent. The next one had an image of a black wolf. On his other hand was a silver ring that had the making of a cat. The last one was decorated with green gems around the circle part of the ring.

The last thing he saw was the orange and blue glows of his flasks. "Oh, thank the Old Wolf." he praised as he picked up the flasks.

"I'm curious," Ozpin started, " what exactly are those?"

Kayne held up the orange one first, "This one is my life line. It heals my wounds in moments notice. This one," he held up the blue one, "restores my magic if I desperately need it."

Ozpin nodded trying to figure out how that would work. Glynda how ever was still not buying whatever Kayne was selling.

"Well once you are situated get some rest. Your initiation starts tomorrow." Ozpin advised

"My what?" Kayne questioned.

"Your test to be officially accepted into my school. I will send Ms. Goodwitch here to bring you to were you need to be. Have a good night ." Ozpin said as he left the room and Glynda followed.

"Thank you," Kayne responded, "and may the flame guide your way."

After that the door closed and Kayne looked over his armor and equipment before he went off to bed. He lied down on the bed thinking about what he would be doing tomorrow. He then began to think about how the others in Lothric were holding up.

"Please be safe my friends." he whispered, "His travels here are inevitable." With that Kayne forgot to turn the light of and searched for a way to extinguished it. He touched the bulb but was met with hot glass. He blew on it thinking it would work but to no avail. He leaned up against the wall thinking on how to turn it off. He scratched his head in thought not knowing what to do. He then dropped his arm down hit a leaver that stuck out of the wall. It clicked as it went down and the light went off. Kayne flipped it back up and the light was back. Amused with it he flipped it repeatedly. He stopped and put it back down and made his way back to the bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep waiting for morning to come.


	2. Initiation of Fire

**Hello again, I do apologize for posting this on a Monday. I aim for a the weekends to post, I don't know why I just do. Anyhow, I would like to say thank you from, the bottom of my heart too you for taking the time for reading it. Rather you love it, hate it, or think its meh, thank you for taking the time to read it. Now, please enjoy the new chapter and I see ya next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY Or the Dark Souls series.**

* * *

Ruby sat at table with her team, all of them silent looking at their meals as if they were gonna get up and walk away. The event of the previous day was still crossing their minds. To them it felt, unreal in since that it almost seamed like a dream, but they knew it wasn't.

"Hey guys," a boy's voice greeted with a yawn.

They snapped out of their thoughts, some blinked to refocus the others shook their heads in a slight, quick motion. They looked meet their morning greeters. On the other side of the table was a boy with short blond hair with eyes that looked half a sleep. Next to him was a girl, with red hair in a pony tail. She was more a morning person than her friend was by mile, she greeted team RWBY with a warm "good morning" smile as she and the boy sat down at the table.

"Oh, morning Jaune. Morning Pyrrha." Ruby greeted back trying to conjure up a grin.

"So, how did your training go yesterday?" Pyrrha asked as she unfolded a napkin and placed it on her lap.

The girls looked at each other for a moment until Weiss spoke up.

"It was..." Weiss paused for a literal second, "fine, right guys?" she asked her team.

"Oh, yeah it went okay." Yang added with two thumps up, "It went without a cinch"

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other with a questioning gaze, then tuned their attention back to the four girls.

"Well, what happened?" Jaune questioned, "What did you guys do?"

"Uhh..." Ruby began as she poked her two index fingers together.

"We had a few bad experiences," Blake interrupted, "we don't want to talk about." Blake lied as she hid her face behind her book. Well not talking about it was true. She thought back to what Ozpin had said when they were at the hospital.

"He did what?" Ozpin asked as he narrowed his eyes over his specs.

"He, could throw fireballs and shoot fire like a flamethrower from his hands." Ruby recalled, "It's so cool I think it's his semblance?"

"What really concerned me," Weiss started, "was how appeared in front of us and those, things he was fighting."

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee as before he spoke. "Girls, I am gonna have to have keep this, under wraps for a while. At least until I deem him no threat. Now, go back to the school and remember, not a word." Ozpin then walked down the hallway towards Glynda who was waiting for him at the other end.

In a moment, a loud and quick crash at the table startled the six students.

"Good morning!" a girl with orange hair sang out in a cheery way.

"Nora," Jaune began as he grabbed his chest over his heart, "you scared us."

"Oh, sorry, heh heh." she chuckled.

Following behind Nora was a boy with black hair in a long ponytail and a pink streak in the front of his hair. He sat down and straightened out before greeting everyone at the table.

"Good morning everyone." she said in a calm tone.

"Hey Ren." Yang greeted in a more up-beat tone.

"So, did you guys see that we are getting a new student?" Ren asked not knowing that he had changed the topic. Team RWBY looked at him with eyebrows raised as high as their curiosity.

"New, student?" Blake asked.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, the four of us were coming back from the library and saw staff moving some container in a room on the level below us."

The girls had a confused expression painted across their faces. It had nearly been a few weeks after they started the school year, so excepting new applications wouldn't happen for a long while.

"Do you think that they could be a transfer student?" Weiss questioned, she received some of them shrugging their shoulders unsure of why they would get a new student this early.

The sound of the P.A system rang throughout the dinning hall. The conversations of the students had fallen silent, awaiting the announcement.

"Attention:" a woman's voice spoke, "afternoon classes will be canceled on the account of a late initiation. The event will be broadcast in the auditorium, select classrooms and the cafeteria. That is all, have a great day." it finished as it clicked off.

"Oh, thank god for that." Yang sighed in relief with her hand over her chest, "I was not ready to take Oobleck's test today."

"Looks like we get to see who our new neighbor is." Pyrrha pointed out as she went back to eating her breakfast.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as it beamed down on Kayne. He knelt down near the edge of a cliff, examining the long drop. He overlooked the forest that he first arrived in unknowing of how breath taking the view was and that how creatures of darkness that Ozpin had explained traversed it. He stood up and walked back towards Ozpin and Glynda who were waiting to begin. They noticed that his left hand would twitch in a violent manner. Ozpin noticed this as he watched Kayne make his way towards them.

"Are you alright Kayne?" Ozpin asked him in his mild tone.

Kayne raised an eyebrow to the question. Ozpin then pointed at Kayne's hand with a slight nod of his head. He looked down at his hands and noticed what Ozpin was getting at. He clenched his hand trying to get them to stop.

"I apologize." Kayne said with slight embarrassment, "I do not know why that happens, but it seems to happen when prowlers of the Abyss are near."

"I see. That's peculiar." Ozpin responded. "Are you ready to begin?" he asks.

"Yes." Kayne answered as he put his helmet on and the hood over it.

"Very well, please stand over there." Ozpin pointed to a strange platform. Kayne made his way over to the designated spot and awaited further orders. "Listen close, your objective is a relic inside an abounded temple north of here. Retrieve the relic and bring it back. You will be monitored through out the test."

"So don't do anything you'll regret." Glynda scowled at Kayne.

"Remember do not hesitate to destroy everything in you path, or you will die. Any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, how do I get down there, is there a lift somewhere?" Kayne questioned as he looked out into the distance.

Ozpin shook his, "No, let's just say that you have a good landing strategy."

"What does thou..." before Kayne could finish he heard a clank and the platform below him quickly sank slightly. He looked down and quickly shot his gaze at Ozpin. "You, bastard!" he screamed as he was launched into the air. Ozpin didn't react to the comment, he stood there drinking his coffee.

Kayne soar lopsided threw out the sky, screaming for a moment. He focused on the situation at hand, shifting his weight to straighten himself out. He was descending and fast, about to enter the canopy of the trees. He quickly devised a plan and took out his dagger. Stretching out his arm caught onto the trunk of a tree and spiraled downward, leaving deep gashes inside it. Finally, his feet hit solid ground and he followed through his landing by rolling, only to stop inches away from a large pointed branch.

Kayne sighed with relief and slowly stood up. He staggered around dizzy from the spinning cyclone he had just exited. He grabbed his forehead and shook his head to focus his vision.

"Is he mad!?" Kayne yelled in anger but he calmed himself down and remembered his quest and head north.

* * *

Ruby and her team headed into the auditorium to view the event that is soon to take place. Upon entering they spotted the four from JNPR and walked over to watch with them.

"Helloooe." Yang sang as she greeted the other four.

"Oh hey, you're just in time. It's about to start." Jaune replied.

"Yeah, I'm curious to see who will be joining us this year." Pyrrha said.

"Is it just one student?" Weiss asked, "If so they won't have a team and I don't think Ozpin will want a odd numbered team."

"How knows," Ruby inquired, "he might be a lone wolf addition to the school." Ruby joked with a chuckle.

"Either way, it will be interesting on how he does it." Blake added as the group nodded to her comment.

The holo-screen popped on and their attention was glued to it. It had a message, that read " Awaiting signal". They stood their, waiting for the image to display itself. "Signal acquired" the monitor read as it snapped to an image of three people; Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, and the new student who wore a long, worn out hooded coat.

"WHAT!" team RWBY shouted. Team JNPR looked at them in a confused manner.

"You guys okay?" Jaune asked as he stared at them with their mouth dropped to the floor. He looked at back at the giant screen and then back at them, "Do you know him?" They didn't respond, their attention was locked on to the image.

"What is he doing here?" Weiss broke the silence between the eight. The other three were still lost for words.

Ruby leaned into Yang and whispered in her ear, "I thought Ozpin wanted to keep this guy secret?"

"I thought so too." Yang whispered back.

The crowd of students began laughing causing the eight to turn back to the monitor. They saw the new student flying at an awkward angle through the sky. They watched in amazement, as he straightened himself out and used his dagger to latch onto a tree. He spiraled down and followed through with his landing.

"Better landing then what Jaune did." Nora joked.

"Hey, it was totally unexpected." he retorted.

"No, it wasn't." Yang teased, "Ozpin told you what would happen."

Don't worry about it now Jaune," Pyrrha comforted as she slapped him on the back, "at least you're alive."

Jaune looked down slightly embarrassed at the memory, "Yeah, good point."

With that they went silent and watched the initiation taking place to see what this new student has to offer.

* * *

Kayne traversed the dense forest in search for this goal. For the most part it felt peaceful, calm, almost as if there was nothing tainting the land. His senses knew better, he could feel the darkness surrounding him. He felt as if he was being hunted. He slowly made his way north scanning the area for anything that would wish to consume his life.

He brushed a few branches out his way and was met with sin sister growl coming from his left. Kayne slowly turned his head to see what the sound was emitting from. Before he could get a good look at the creature, it leaped at him with its jaw open. He quickly rolled out of the way and put his hand on the handle of his sword and the other hand on his dagger. He saw what he was up against, a wolf like creature covered in fur as dark as the Abyss itself. A white bone like armor covered its face and white spikes on its back and limbs. Its bright red eyes peering into his soul.

"What part of the Abyss did thee crawl out of?" he asked.

The beast stood on its hind legs and let out an ear shattering howl. Kayne leaped at the creature, somersaulting mid-air and sliced the beast in half. Kayne stood up and flung the residue of the monster off his blade.

"Not much to thee is there?" he remarked, "A wolf huh? Normally they travel in..." he was cut off by the sound of not so distant howls, "packs.". He turned to see three more of the same creature jump out and surrounded him. One of the three was larger than the rest, "Thou must be the pack leader."

Kayne got into his stance and got low to the ground, his knees to his chest. He waited patiently as the beasts encircled him. Then, the bigger of the two barked and the two charged at Kayne. Kayne leaped in the air causing the two to miss him. He landed a few feet away from them, still in his crouched stance. The beast charged once more and jumped for Kayne. Kayne knocked the beast away and slashed at the one behind it. The one in the back jumped back from the strike and slowly moved to the right.

The one that was knocked away came back and started to slash with its claws at Kayne. He back stepped while dogging the strikes causing the beast to miss. On the last step he dug his sword into the ground, lifted himself up and kicked the beast in the chest with both his legs. He quickly spun to face the one trying to sneak up on him. As he turned, the beast nearly got the drop on him. Kayne stuck his dagger into the jugular of the beast causing it to fall to the ground. Kayne then ripped the dagger out and slashed his sword upwards, kicking up dirt and the body of the wolf.

The last small wolf began to back away slowly as Kayne walked towards it. Kayne stopped for a second before he charged in a full on sprint. The beast did the same and lunged at Kayne, but he sidestepped to the right and began to slash with his sword as if it weighed nothing. After the barrage of steel the beast stood still in place for a moment before it fell into several small pieces. Kayne looked at the alpha, pointed his sword at it and brought his dagger over his right arm.

The large wolf furiously made its way over to Kayne running at its top speed. Kayne stood his ground, not fazed by the large beast's speed. He put his dagger away and reared his hand as it caught fire. A large fire ball with a ring of fire spinning around it formed and he threw it, hitting the beast's face causing it to stop. It roared in anguish, trying to shake the blazing pain that had hit it, Kayne leaped at the beast he dug his dagger into the ground and used his momentum to turn and strike with his weapon. The first strike cut the beast's hind legs off. The second took its front as Kayne slightly hopped with the dagger closer to and swung his sword. Kayne then jumped in the air spun around and decapitated its head.

Kayne stood victorious as he extinguished the flame in his hand and strapped his sword on his back. He looked down at the deceased wolf and watched as it began to fade to a black dust that would flow with the wind.

"So, these are the creatures of Grimm." he said to himself, "Entertaining but not a threat to me.". He made his way north to complete his quest and duty to Ozpin.

* * *

"He has an interesting fighting style." Pyrrha began, "I'll give him that."

They watched as the new arrival fended off four Beowolves by himself without any trouble. Witnessing how he brutality cut the beasts up.

"He's so...violent." Weiss added on.

"Fast too." Blake added as well.

"His sword looks really cool." Ruby squeaked in excitement, "He's swinging it like its nothing, the dagger looks weird but if it works, it works.". The fighting mesmerized her, forgetting her worries about the stranger that had fought those dark soldiers.

They watched as he summoned a large fireball from his hand and threw it at the alpha. Following that was the amputation of its legs and the decapitation of the head.

"He's got a cool semblance." Jaune commented.

Weiss and Blake look each other with concern and slight disgust to how he mutilated the large creature. They didn't say a word, their eyes expressed their thoughts. They turned back to view what he would do next in his test.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda watched Kayne as he made his way to the temple on their scrolls.

"He does have extraordinary skill to be a huntsman, I'll give him that." Glynda said with very little praise, "But I still feel something odd from that boy. Oz?" she turned to Ozpin who was glued to his scroll.

Ozpin skipped to the cameras around the temple, "Looks like he's gonna have an unwanted guest." Ozpin said.

* * *

Kayne brushed the low hanging branches from the tall trees out his way. He kept moving in the direction he was told in hopes that he would find this temple. He moved through tall thick bushes and was met with old looking ruins.

"This must be the temple." Kayne said to himself, "Almost reminds me of Farron's Keep." He scanned the temple ruins from top to bottom. As he observed, he noticed a black mass at the center of the temple. He got low the ground, moving as silent as possible not to disturb the resting beast. As he grew closer he noticed it looked like a large bear with fur as black as the wolves, with patchy white spines. Behind it were objects that sat on stone pedestals. "There." he whispered.

Kayne's objective was right in front of him with the bear between them. He looked around his surroundings to make sure he wouldn't have any unwelcome guest. He confirmed that no one or thing will intervene and drew out one of his throwing knives.

With a quick flick of his wrist he threw the knife at the beast, lodging it between two pieces of its white, bone armor. The beast groaned and stood up as quickly as it could on its hind legs and looked for who disturbed its slumber. Kayne came bursting from the shadows dragging his sword on the ground. When he was close he swung his sword up at the beast but it deflected his strike with its claw.

Kayne rolled to the side after his attempt to strike had failed. He ran for the beast for another strike but the beast slammed the ground causing a shock wave. Kayne was struggled to keep his balance, sticking his greatsword in the ground to keep him from falling. After the shaking was over and done he snapped his head up only to see the paw of the close to his face. Kayne was hit with such force that he broke through a pillar. He shook his head to straighten his vision and slowly began to stand. He could hear and feel the ground shake as he knew the beast was coming for him.

The bear had its head lowered as it charged and tried to ram into Kayne. Kayne was able to avoid the charge making the bear to crash into the side of a small hill that overlooked the temple. It hit the wall so hard that it left a mark in the hill, it quickly turned to Kayne as if it felt no pain. Kayne looked for his sword, spotting it he ran for it but the bear was fast approaching. He was less than a foot from his sword when looked over his shoulder to see the bear jump at him. Kayne quickly rolled backwards under the beast. The beast must have swung in attempt to hit Kayne for when looked up the sword was further away than before. He unleashed a barrage of fireballs at the bear. It flinched at the heat that struck it, but was only angered more.

Kayne drew his dagger and raised his fists. It charged and Kayne didn't move from his spot. When it was close, Kayne delivered a kick to the skull of the creature that threw it off course. The beast stood on its back two legs and swung its large paws at Kayne. He would bob and weave the strikes while he would deliver some of his own. He punched, kicked, and even slashed at its limbs with his dagger. The bear went to slam both of its paws at Kayne but he avoided it easily by gliding in sidestep behind the creature.

In a swift motion, Kayne gashed out chunks of the bear's ankles causing it to fall to the ground. It howled in pain as it tried to stand but to no avail. Kayne went to grab his sword leaving the bear writhe in pain. He strapped his sword back on and walked back to the injured bear. Kayne raised his hands back and dug his nails into the beast's chest and pumped flames into it. It howled even more as Kayne had the upper hand and the final move. Flames erupted from inside it, blowing out its mouth, nostrils, and eyes. Its cry has ceased.

"More trouble than those wolves." he commented with annoyance.

Kayne withdrew his hands, he looked at them as they were covered in a dark red fluid. It appeared to be blood but was to dark and began to dissolve into the air with burning hiss. Kayne straitened himself out and walked over to the center of temple, surrounding himself with the relics. Before him were six black pieces: one was basic with a round top; the next looked like tower of a castle; two looked like the crowns of a king and queen. Following relic had what look like the hat of a pontiff. The last one was that of a head of a horse.

"He did not say there would be more than one." he gritted, "Might as well pick one."

He thought for quiet a while, trying to figure out which to pick. He pondered at his choices but his attention slowly turned to the horse relic as if it was calling for him. He walked over to it and stared at it for a moment. He when to grab it confident that this was the one he needed to bring back.

"What is so spacial about these relics?" he questioned as he examined the horse piece, "I suppose I'll take thee." he pocketed the piece, "Now, time to have a council with the old man."

* * *

The students clapped at the performance they had just witnessed. Most students were amazed at how he was able to fight creatures of Grimm all by himself. However, they were all unable to see which of the six relics he had chosen. They could only see him leave the temple and make his way back to the starting spot.

"What is his?" Blake asked slightly shocked to what she and the others had just witnessed.

"No, clue" Ruby answered not looking away from the screen, "but I'm glad he's on our side."

"I hope he is." Weiss added, "Fighting Grimm is one thing but other huntsman and huntresses is a different story."

"Oh don't judge him so early." Yang spoke up, "Besides, he still owes us a thank you for saving him."

Pyrrha looked over at team RWBY, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh, uhh, you see..." Ruby struggled to saw anything.

"We'll tell you later." Yang interrupted to Ruby's rescue and turned their attention back to the monitor.

* * *

Kayne had finally arrived at the spot he had started at. Near the platforms stood Ozpin and Glynda, awaiting for his return. Kayne clenched his fists and gritted his teeth with anger and began to hastily walk towards them. He saw Glynda react to his movements but Ozpin did not move.

"Are thou mad?!" Kayne shouted at the two. "Was that really necessary?!"

"Welcome back." Ozpin said in his calm tone. "Did you retrieve the relic?"

Kayne gave out a sigh and reached into his pouch and pulled out the objective, "Yes, I hope this was the correct one." He handed Ozpin the relic and saw Ozpin smirk, "Am I incorrect then?"

Ozpin shock his head, "No, this will do. Come, we must return to the school."

Kayne nodded and they began to make their way back to the bullhead but Kayne suddenly stopped and looked out to the forest. Ozpin and Glynda stopped as they heard Kayne's footsteps stop.

"Is ever thing alright?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, everything is fine." he said as he turned towards them. They nodded and began to lead the way once more. "Please be the wind." he begged in a whisper and his left hand began to twitch.

* * *

He sat upon his stone throne that overlooked the rest. His face covered by a silver mask resting in the palm of his hand on the arm rest of the throne. A woman in black dress stood next to it her arms crossed as she took looked down the other four thrones. Below them were small number of their hollow undead soldiers and subordinates from the Abyss.

"Are thee bored mi lord?" the woman asked as she looked up at him. "Thou hath been silent for quite a while."

The Lord groaned in response, "This war has gone on far longer than I had wished. The resistance of these covenants are no more than a annoyance." He straightened himself in his stone throne, "Yuria, hath our scouts found the Fire Keeper yet?"

She shook her head, "No, the ones that return say they are getting closer but the encounters of ambushes slow progress."

"We need to find her and..." he was cut of by the sound of struggle and aggressive pleading. He looked down to see two knights in black armor dragging a man up the stars to the Lord.

"Release me now!" the man demanded but was ignored. As soon as they arrived at the foot of the throne they set him on his knees and held him up.

"What have we here?" the Lord asked in a sinister tone.

"We found this rat lurking around the shrine." one of the knights said, "He could be seeking the sword."

"Aahh, a scout of the meaningless resistance." he said as jumped down from his throne, "Is that true? Is that why thou hath cometh to my domain."

"You might as well kill me!" he shouted, "I am not going to tell ye a bloody thing."

"Come now, do not act like a hero. Thou are just a fool for coming here alone, so I will not kill you." the Lord grabbed the neck of the trapped man. "I am going to do much, worse, than kill you. I need information of the beloved Fire Keeper." he leaned in near his ear, "I will break you." he whispered. He walked back to his throne.

"Take him to the Irithyll dungeon." Yuria commanded.

The man struggled to break free but to no avail, "I will not be broken!" he shouted before one of the knights rendered him unconscious with a shield to the back of his head.

"We shall see." replied the Lord, "Have our scouts returned to where the Madge sensed new light?" With that that a light emitted from beside his throne and blue cloaked figure emerged.

"No, sire." the scrawny figure hissed, "For they are pass due."

"Ah...Jacques welcome. Does thee know what happened?"

Jacques nodded behind his long hood that covered his face, "The mage that accompanied them, spoke to me through sorcery and told me that the Darkwraiths where dispatched."

"How did he survive the quarrel?" the Lord asked.

"He hid in the shadows, we mages do not fair to well in close combat. Besides, he was there only way back." Jacques paused for a moment, "He also tells me that the one who dispatched them was a hooded man in black armor and that he ascended from the ground in fire and ash."

The Lord clenched his fist, he knew who was there to take care of his Darkwraiths. "I see. We must find the Fire Keeper. Jacques we have work we must plan further."

* * *

Ruby and her team entered the elevator on there way up to Ozpin's office.

"Why do you think he wanted to see us in his office?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Not sure." Yang answered.

"You don't think it has something to do with the one we found yesterday, do you?" Blake asked as she adjusted her bow on her head.

Weiss was quiet the whole ride up as she was deep in thought as to why Ozpin would have beckoned them. Maybe he found out that they let it slip on who he was some how. No, who would he have known that, it has to be something else.

The lift had come to a halt and the metallic doors slid open. Ozpin was sitting at his desk with Glynda standing next to him. They began to make their way towards him, they could feel tension for some reason. Maybe they were just nervous and they had nothing to worry about.

Ruby cleared her throat before she spoke, "You called for us Professor?"

"Yes," he began, "I have asked for you to be here for an important matter that we must atone to." He sipped his coffee, "I'm safe to assume that you saw the late initiation, yes?"

"Yeah, I don't think anyone in the academy missed it."

Ozpin gave a chuckle, "Yes, I suppose you're right. Anyhow, that is what I would like to talk to you about." The girls allowed him to continue, "Are you aware of which relic he has chosen?" they shook their heads. Ozpin reached in a drawer and pulled out the relic, placing it gently on the desk. "He had chosen the Knight piece."

Weiss shot her head up, "Wait does that mean..?"

"I would like for you to welcome the new addition to team RWBY, Kayne." he said as he held his hand out pointing in the direction of a sleeping man against a pillar. " ." he shouted in a low rumble.

Kayne jolted awake and looked around his surroundings. He stood up when he saw the six in front of him. He approached them, "My apologizes." he looked over to the four girls and shot his gaze immediately to Ozpin. "Professor who are these four?" he asked in a semi hushed tone.

"Kayne, these are the girls that you saved and also saved you." Ozpin pointed out for Kayne to understand. "And they are your new team mates."

"What!?" the four said at the same time.

"Beg pardon!?" Kayne asked along with them.

Ozpin sipped his coffee and thought to himself, 'My, this will be interesting.'


	3. First Impressions

**Hey everyone, I finally finished the next chapter. After hitting countless writer's block and postponing distractions, I finally have it done. So one thing I would like to point out is that I am making Kayne able to read, it's just that he won't recognize some of the words. Also, his last name google translate ash and cinder into German both are the same out come for it. So if you want just do that to make sense of it.**

 **That's all I can think of now. I will try not to take forever next time. I do apologize for the long wait. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the Dark Souls series.**

* * *

Ozpin's office was silent that you could hear a pin drop like thunder. Ruby, her team and Kayne stared at Ozpin, trying to comprehend what he had just said. Ozpin drank from his mug and waited to see if one of them would speak up and address the matter. He steadily put his mug back on the desk and locked his fingers together.

"I'm sorry Professor," Weiss was the first to speak, "but did you just say teammate?"

"Yes." Ozpin responded as he stood up from his chair and walked behind Kayne putting a hand on his shoulder, "Ladies, may I introduce to you Kayne Asche."

Kayne raised an eyebrow, looked over his shoulder to Ozpin and mouthed the word "Asche" in question.

"I will explain later." Ozpin whispered in Kayne's ear.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose." she greeted as she stepped forward and offered her hand for Kayne to shake. Kayne did not make a motion he just stood in place. Ruby slowly pulled her hand back feeling a bit of awkwardness. "Oh, well welcome to team RWBY. This is Weiss," she pointed to her partner who didn't say anything and just glared at the man in front her. Kayne glared back at her but felt a little overpowered by her ice-blue eyes peering into him. Ruby noticed and quickly moved on, "this is Blake ,"

"Hello." Blake greeted weakly giving him quick wave of her hand. Kayne nodded his head at her not saying a word.

"Okaay, and this is Yang my.." she was cut off by Yang who put her arm around her.

"I'm her older sister." she said with a grin that was almost sinister, "Just so you know." Kayne nodded again with a bit of confusion in response. "I gotta say Kayne, you move pretty fast with all that armor on. You did ok in your initiation."

Kayne looked even more confused look, "Um, thank you." he said looking at Ozpin.

"Now girls that you are acquainted, please go back to your dorm." Ozpin ordered the team, " and I need to talk a little more. Good night."

"Wait," Weiss said, "that was the whole reason you wanted to see us?"

"Oh yes, Kayne don't you have something to say?" Ozpin said as he sat back in his seat.

Kayne shifted his eyes in thought and was wondering what Ozpin was talking, until he remembered, 'Ah, that's right.'. Kayne straightened himself out, moved his right leg towards them, put his hand over heart and bowed, "You have my thanks. If it was not for thee I would not be standing here now."

"Uh, yeah no problem." Ruby spoke, "we huntsman and huntresses need to look after each other."

Yang leaned towards Blake, "Did he just bow?" she asked in a whispered.

"He must be from were Pyrrha is from." Blake whispered back.

"Good," Ozpin announced, "now that's out of the way you girls have a good night."

"You too Professor." Ruby said as she waved good bye. "See you later Kayne, I hope we can be good friends.". The four entered the elevator and descended to the ground.

Kayne snapped to Ozpin so fast that if one were to blink they would miss it. He slammed his hands on the desk and glared at Ozpin. "How do they know of my trial?" he demanded Ozpin to give a answer.

"They watched you just like we did. We told you that you would be monitored." Ozpin reminded him.

"Yes, but I assumed that only thee would be observing," he said pointing at the two professors, "not the entire world!"

"The world did not see your initiation," Ozpin assured, "just the school. So please calm down."

Kayne inhaled and let it out slowly, "Do they know of my origin?"

Ozpin shook his head, "No, as far as they're concerned you are just new to the school. However," Ozpin reached inside his desk and pulled out a pale folder and handed it to Kayne, "if anyone does ask were you are from Mistral and attended Sanctum Academy."

Kayne opened the folder and looked in to see what it held. To his surprise he recognized the language and it was somewhat similar to his. A few words he did not recognize but with time he could learn more about their language arts. He read the top that read his name: Kayne Asche.

"Professor, are thee trying to be funny by calling me Ash?" he asked.

"No, it does fit you however. It's Asche by the way, it means cinder. I figured it would fit you because of your power."

Cinder, that word echoed in his mind. Kayne was lost in his memories of his times in Lothric. His quest to bring the Lords back to their thrones, and the trials he endured to return them to their respective thrones.

Ozpin noticed Kayne had zoned out and cleared his throat to snap him back to reality. Kayne refocused and looked at Ozpin, "Are you alright?" he asked, "You appeared to be lost in thought."

"Yes, I'm fine Professor." Kayne answered as closed the folder and handed it back to Ozpin.

"Now, your 'pyromancy' as you call it, if somebody asks about it, it is your semblance."

"My what?" Kayne asked.

"Let me explain;" Glynda began, "semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power. That is a product of aura which a manifestoing of our souls. And I believe that you have yet to unlock yours."

"How does one go about unlocking this aura?" Kayne asked intrigued by the mention of this new found power.

"Most unlock it by vigorous training," Ozpin stated, "but for time's sake we can unlock it now." Ozpin looked over at Glynda and she sighed reluctantly and made her way to Kayne.

"Close your eyes and concentrate." she ordered as she placed her hand on his head. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and my shoulder, protect thee."

Kayne felt a warming sensation burn through out his body. He opened his eyes and looked himself over and saw a faint gray glow around his body. He was amazed at how it felt, almost unburdened. He looked at Glynda and wanted to thank her but he looked at her he noticed that she had a horrified look. She looked as if she saw something that no one should ever bare wittiness.

"Lady Goodwitch, are thee well?" he asked in concern.

Glynda didn't turn away from Kayne, she did not want Ozpin to see her expression. "Yes, I'm a bit weary, that's all." she said in calm manor. She adjusted her glasses and tried to appear as if nothing happened and walked back towards Ozpin.

"Very good." Ozpin began, "Now, unlocking your semblance is up to you and you alone." Ozpin reached into his desk once more and pulled out few items. The first was a set of different colored cards in a skinny leather pouch. The other was strange looking item that was transparent in the middle. Ozpin held up the multi-colored cards, "This is our currency known as lien. You use it to parches items such as food, clothes even weapons, anything with a price tag really.". He slid the pouch to Kayne, then grabbed the last item. "This is your scroll, let me explain and show you how it works. It will take a while so please have a seat."

* * *

Kayne unlocked the door to his room and pushed open with a large cardboard box. Setting it on the ground he flipped on his light and closed his door. He walked over to his bed, placed his scroll and lien on the nightstand, kicked off his shoes and lied back on the cloud that was his bed. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply for a few seconds. Slowly he let it out and stared at the ceiling.

". _..it means cinder._ " Ozpin's voice spoke in his mind.

That word still echoed at him. Cinder, a lord of which that he was not worthy of being. Though the flame deemed him not, it called upon him and other fallen undead that had tried to link the first flame to prolong it's light. When the toll of the bell awoke him the cemetery, he felt like he had he was needed somewhere else and made his way to the festering woods of Farron's Keep.

Kayne snapped out of his staring contest with ceiling and sat up from his bed. He wiped his eyes and drew his attention to the box that now took up occupancy in his room. He got up from his bed and walked over to it. He encircled, observing it for any traps or trickery. He gave it a quick kick and jumped back from it and waited.

"Thank Artorias." he sighed, "Not a mimic."

Kayne placed the box in front of his bed. sat down and opened it. Inside was a note that read: "Kayne, this box contains supplies for your classes tomorrow and your uniform. I will see you first thing tomorrow. - Ozpin"

Kayne placed the note aside and went to see what was in the box before going to sleep.

* * *

Glynda sat at her desk staring at the video of Kayne in the initiation. She stared at the screen with a glare that would cause someones soul to hide. She thought back to what had happened after she had awoken Kayne's aura. The images she saw horrified her. She had bared witnessed to a thousand pointed helms marching. Large stone walls fallen, towns set a blazed and painted with blood. She could see people in panic as the ones in pointed helms slaughtered monsters and human looking figures.

"What are you?" she spoke into her hands as they were locked together. She continued to view the footage and stared at Kayne's picture.

* * *

Kayne tossed and turned in his bed as visions of what appeared to be children were running for their lives. They appeared to be being chased by a large monster that slithered like a snake. He could hear the screams of the children, their pleads for someone to save them.

Kayne gasped as he shot up from his pillow, sweat dripping from his forehead. He looked around his room to remind himself were he was. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out as he wiped the cold sweat from his head. He looked at the window and saw sunlight that shined under the shroud.

"Just a dream." he said.

Kayne sat at the edge of his bed and rested his head in his hands. Next moment he heard knocking on his door. He got up and walked towards the door as he whipped the sweat from his forehead. He opened the door and was met with Ruby, who was still wearing her sleepwear.

" Ah, Lady Rose, good marrow." he greeted.

"Morning." she responded, "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it looks like you had a rough night. You're sweating." she pointed out.

"Oh yes well, it's nothing, really." he said trying to pass a smile.

"Okay, just get ready, grab your gear and we'll come and head off. See ya in bit." she finished, giving Kayne a small wave goodbye and head down the hall way.

Kayne closed his door and moved to the box that held the supplies given by Ozpin. He opened it up and took out the uniform the rested inside. He stared at set of garbs, he felt of foolish that he was going to a place of learning. He was never interested in academics, even if such privileges were still around. However, he took small accept ion of it for he would learn new combat skills.

Kayne dressed himself in the uniform and turned to his equipment. He began to pack his armor and items in the box. Carrying his equipment wouldn't be difficult, his sword on the other hand. He sat and stared at his massive blade, wondering how he would carry it without needing a free hand. He looked around the room for an idea that he could conjure up. His attention was caught by the curtains that hung over his window. He took out his dagger and cut it down. He took the fabric, split it in two and wrapped the sword with one piece of the fabric. With the other half he tied it around where the handle met the blade and made a make shift sash that would go across his chest.

As soon as Kayne was done making sure that his makeshift sheath would hold out, he heard a knock on his door once more.

"Just a moment." he shouted as he stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, outside stood Ruby and her team. "Hello again." he greeted the four, giving a small smile.

"Hey, you all set?" Ruby asked, patiently waiting for his response.

Kayne looked at the three behind Ruby and realized each of them had different expressions on their faces. He noticed that Blake for some reason avoided eye contact with him as she just looked down the hallway. Weiss was still giving him the ice cold, non trusting glare but she eventually turned her gaze away. Yang barley had her eyes open, still tired for being up so early. She yawned and gave Kayne a quick wave.

"Yes, I'm ready." he told Ruby as turned inside his room. "Allow me to gather my belongings." Ruby responded with a nod and Kayne walked to his gear. He strapped his sword around his chest and tightened up the makeshift straps. He grabbed his box put it in the hallway and locked his door.

"Wait are those your drapes?" Weiss asked.

Kayne nodded, "Yes, I need to carry my sword with ease and this was my best solution." he reached down and picked up his box.

"Was it really?" she asked with Lotte announce.

Kayne stretched his arms out with the box toward Weiss, "Would thee rather I put it in this?"

"He's gotta point Weiss." Ruby said in defense.

Weiss just rolled her eyes and began to make her down the hall.

"Let's get going then." Ruby ordered.

* * *

As they traversed through the courtyard,Kayne could hear the other students conversing about him. His eyes shifted to each whisper that mentioned "The new student". Though could hear much of the conversations as they seemed to stop as he was close to a group of students. Others didn't seem to mind or even care to much about him. However, Kayne could care less about what most people thought about him. Most of the people he would have met would at some point parish in battle, so he thought it best not to get too attached.

They had reached the entrance of the academy. Ozpin and Glynda stood underneath the massive doors that towered over the students.

"Good morning Professor." Ruby greeted the old man.

"Morning girls." Ozpin greeted then looked at Kayne, "And Kayne."

"Good marrow to thee Professor." Kayne returned giving a short nod.

"I hope isn't causing you trouble yet." Ozpin said as he lowered the white mug from his lips.

"Not yet." Weiss mumbled under breathe but Yang checked her with elbow. "Ow!" she winded in a whisper.

"Nah, he's cool." Ruby answered.

"That's good to hear." giving a smile. He then looked at Kayne and raised an eyebrow, noticing the makeshift sheath. " , are those your curtains?"

Kayne tugged at the strap to adjust it from loosening, "Yes, Professor. I had no other way of carrying it and it surely it would not fit in this box."

"Mm hmm." Ozpin said in response and turned to Ruby, "Now, if you young ladies don't mind, I need to barrow Mr. Asche hear for a moment before class starts."

"Uh, okay. No problem." she confirmed.

"Thank you. Now, off you go."

"Yes, Professor." they said simultaneously and made their way into the school.

"Later Kayne." Ruby said.

Kayne looked at Ozpin, "What do thee need old man?"

Ozpin gave him a chuckle, "Follow me." Kayne rolled his eyes and did as he was tolled.

Ozpin lead Kayne into a room that was filled with large containers that looked similar to the one in his room. Only these ones were shaped diffidently. Ozpin stopped in front of one the containers and opened it with a pad that emitted by light. After Ozpin opened it. he motioned at it with his hands.

'This is your locker." Ozpin began, "This is were you will keep you weapons and armor while in classes. The only time you will need your weapons are when you have combat practice, when a teacher instructs you to obtain them or simply when your leaving."

Kayne knocked on the side of the locker, causing it make a solid metallic bang.

'This could stop a greatarrow.' he thought to himself.

Kayne dropped his box and it made a loud bang, causing a few students to jump out of surprise. He opened it up and began to place his equipment inside the storage device. Once he was done he closed the locker door and turned towards the two professors behind him.

"Good. Now, let me see your scroll." Ozpin ordered. Kayne reached into his pocket and pulled out the device and handed it to Ozpin. "One last thing I want to teach you about is using your scroll to call or summon your locker where ever you are in Vale. This can be done by putting in a six digit code." Ozpin showed him step by step on how to do this trick. "This is only to be done in emergencies." He handed it back to Kayne who put it back into his pocket.

Kayne was a bit confused but understood some parts of it. However, he hopes that he would never need to use it. "Is that all Professor?"

"Oh yes, one more thing. If we ever notice anything abnormal, I will contact you and send you to investigate and to stop what ever it is. We have already had one devastating war, I will not allow another." he whispered the last part in Kayne's ear so the what ever student in the room did not hear. "Now, here is you schedule. If you have any questions ask . Have a good day."

"Yes, professor. To thee as well." Kayne said with a slight bow. "Oh, Professor." he shouted, causing Ozpin to stop and turn.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Which way to the first class?"

"Down the hall and follow the signs." With that Ozpin walked out of the locker room. Glynda followed still giving Kayne a glare.

"What is with maidens in this world?" he asked aloud as he gathered his supplies and walked towards his fist class.

* * *

Kayne arrived at the entrance of his first class. The sign above the door read "Professor Port". Kayne put his schedule away and entered.

' _This is nonsense._ ' he said in thought.

He looked around the room as he saw a small number of students standing around and talking. As he traversed deeper in the room he saw Ruby who was waving her hand trying to get Kayne's attention.

"Kayne!" she shouted, "I saved you a seat!" She pointed to the seat next to her.

Kayne raised his hand in a hello manner and made his way to his team. He greeted the girls as he sat down placing his things on the desk. Ruby gave him a cheerful greeting, Yang sent him a wave with the hand she was resting her hand on and set it back under her chin. Blake gave a small wave with a weak smile and put her attention back to her book and Weiss, well was being Weiss.

The bell rang causing Kayne to jump and his heart to skip a beat. Ruby laughed at him as he gripped his chest over his heart. He sighed and turned to her, "Sorry, I am a bit...nervous."

"Don't worry, you're fine." Ruby comforted.

A moment after the bell rang, a man with a rather large gut walked in the room. He wore a red suit and had white hair with a mustache that covered his mouth. The appearance of the man caused Kayne to hold back laughter by placing a hand over his mouth. Kayne inhaled through his nose and held it in to calm himself down. He let it out slowly and lowered his hands.

"Good morning class." his voice rumbled, "I am Professor Port and the reason I say that is because we have a new student today." Port looked up at Kayne and motioned his hand towards him. "Could you please stand and tells us who you are and where you come from."

Kayne heat was immediately stuck in his throat. He slowly stood and tried to remember what Ozpin said was his home kingdom.

"Hello," he said with his voice that had a slight tremble in it, "I am Kayne Asche and I hail from..." he searched the corners of his mind for the namer of the kingdom. It came to him in a short moment, "I hail from Mistral."

"Thank you, you may sit." said Port.

Kayne slumped back in his seat and let out a sigh, heart slowing back to a normal pace.

"Not much of people person, huh?" Ruby asked in a teasing way.

Kayne eyed her, "Thou can say that."

"You talk weird, you know that?" she continued.

"To thee, I suppose so."

There attention was given back to Port who began his class with stories of his glory days. In fact it was the enter class.

* * *

Kayne was in the locker room strapping on his armor getting ready for combat clanking of the metal pieces meeting one another made him some what comfortable. The close he wore were nice in a way but he felt too exposed. He might as well be naked, although the Sword Master near the shrine was close enough to being. Kayne grabbed his sword and closed his locker door. He strapped his sword on his back and left for the arena. As he crossed the thresh hold, he was adjusting his dagger when he suddenly knocked down by what felt like wall.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the voice roared.

Kayne looked up at the mountain he had ran into. The man had brown hair wore armor, that which of a knight with a golden eagle encrested on the chest piece. Three others soon joined him. Two of them armored like knight except for one that one that had torn sleeves and a odd hair cut.

"My apologizes," said Kayne as he picked himself up and dusted of the dirt, "I was distracted."

"Damn right you're sorry!" he shouted, as he gripped Kayne's trench coat and pinned him against the wall, "Oh, wait, you're the new guy, huh?" he chuckled.

Kayne's instantly narrowed and locked on to the man's eyes. "Release me," Kayne growled, "or thou will regret it."

"Is that a threat, newbie?" he asked as he tightened his grip.

"Please, I do not wish to harm thee, or worse."

"Maybe we should teach him a lesson." the boy with long blue hair suggested.

Kayne gripped his dagger, preparing for the worst. If he had to fight he would make them wish that had excepted his apology.

"Let him go Cardin." the voice of a woman commanded.

Kayne looked over to see who it was that interfered. It was a girl with red hair in a pony tail and wore orange armor that was, somewhat revealing. Behind her was Ruby, along with Blake and Yang who were a few feet further away.

"Stay out of this little miss perfect." Cardin snarled, "This punk needs to be taught some respect. Now get out of here before you're ne..." Cardin was cut when he felt something sharp press up against his throat.

"If thou wishes to threaten me, I give thee the privilege to an extent. However, threat others once more, I, will, end thee. Do I make myself clear."

Cardin's grip loosened and slowly let go of Kayne. He backed up to the shields that was his team. He put his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"Okay, okay, you win. For now." said Cardin. "Come on guys, let's get outta here." The four made their way to the arena, giving Kayne a threatening glare. Kayne returned the gaze, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl.

"Yes, I am fine." Kayne assured as he tucked his dagger away, "Even if he did attack, I would have put him in his place. However, I thank thee for the help." Kayne swung his right hand over his heart and gave her a dignified bow. The girls returned a bow of her own.

"They must have came from the same place." Yang suggested to Blake who raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos." said the girl

"Kayne Asche."

"Yeah, I probably should have warned you about Cardin." Ruby spoke, "He likes to think high of himself."

"Hmph, well if he tries anything, he will regret it."

"Come on we need to get inside." Pyrrha suggested.

Kayne and Ruby agreed and headed inside with Pyrrha. Blake and Yang followed behind.

* * *

The bushes ruffled as a man in a long gray robe and a hood that covered a majority of his face leaving nothing but a sliver for him to see through.

"I hath hidden long enough." he said as he pulled out a rod with five bells at the end of it.

He knelt down to the ground hovered his hand over the rod. Then began to chant while ring the five bell chime. He continued this process until a baseball shaped orb manifested itself in thin air. It glowed a faint white glow and hovered at his eye level. He placed his chime aside and spoke to the orb.

"Master Jacques, ti's I. No, I do not believe that he is in search of me. I am still in this forest, I hath the slightest as to where he hath gone with the four. Search for him? I do not know how I could..." he paused before he gave a small chuckle. "Of course, how could I hath forgotten that spell. I will beckon to thee once I hath found him."

The conversation with his master ended and the man gently cupped the orb in his hand and began to chant once more. The orb he cradled in his hands began to take shape as it stretched and contorted trying to take form. In moment it stopped and the glow faded away to reveal a raven that had eyes glowing a graying white.

"Go, seek the Watchdog and let me see this world through the eyes of thee." he said as the raven took flight splitting into five. He watched it as it flew towards the veranda with same colored eye as the bird.

* * *

Kayne sat in the bleacher above the crowd that watch Jaune and Cardin brawl. Jaune wasn't doing to well as he was being smacked around by Cardin's mace. Kayne could feel only sorry for the boy although he did admire his tenacity. He'd only wish that he was going toe-to-toe with Cardin instead, make him regret his words from earlier. Kayne continued to watch as Jaune was defenseless on the ground and Cardin was ready to smash his face in.

Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound erupted through the air and the lights were switched on.

"That's enough!" Glynda had announced as she walked to the front of the stage. "Students, as you can see, 's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match." she turned to face Jaune who was still on the ground. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it appropriate to attack or when time to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you gobbled by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin added.

Kayne gritted his teeth at Cardin's statement. He wanted to replace that smug look on Cardin's face with something that he would find more satisfy him. However he knew better that to attack Ozpin's students without being on the stage. He sighed and thought maybe he could help Jaune out with some combat training of his own. Just a thought to him.

"Remember everyone," Glynda started back up in a cheery voice. "the Vital festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

Kayne looked down to his team and noticed that they were really excited for this event. It made him feel strange seeing others smile during a war against a force that threatens their existence. The tough of him seeing this festival made him smile a bit but the thought of party crashers from his neck of the woods made him wonder. How and when would they strike.

Kayne heard Ruby call his name. He snapped out of his daze and looked over at her. She was waving her hand in beckoning motion. Kayne nodded and stood up from his seat. His attention was then given to the stage where Goodwitch was standing and glaring at him. Kayne could feel her stare even from the top of the bleachers. He only rolled his eyes and began to climb down to ground level.

"You enjoy the show from all the way up there?" asked Yang.

Kayne gave her a nod. "Yes, the view was acceptable."

They looked up and saw Jaune slowly making his way to them with his head hanging low. It was clear to them that Jaune was disappointed in his preform ace. He walked by Kayne and the girls with his eyes still glued to the ground not giving one of them the time of day.

"Jaune," Pyrrha called out. "are you okay?"

Jaune stopped and looked up at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you guys in the cafeteria."

Jaune walked away leaving the group behind. They only watched and thought of what they could say or do to help him.

"Poor Jaune." Yang commented.

"He tries and tries but can't advance." Blake added on.

"Come on. let's go get some lunch." Ruby ordered.

Every one nodded and began to make their way to the dinning hall. Kayne lagged behind as to not be in the way of the girls. Yang looked over shoulder and eyed Kayne.

"Hey Kayne," Yang called. Kayne looked up and gave her his attention. "why didn't spare with anyone?"

"Yeah, would have been nice to see you in action first hand." Pyrrha added.

"Oh, I am feeling a bit sore from the other day." said Kayne as he rotated his right shoulder. "I would not have been as effective." That was a lie, he didn't want to end up loosing control and really injure someone or worse.

"Okay, that's understandable." said Pyrrha. "Oh look there's Ren and Nora." she announced as she gave them a wave hello.

Kayne looked ahead and saw a boy in a green garb and girl in a pink skirt who stood one leg waving back to Pyrrha.

"Come on hurry up!" Nora shouted. "I have to tell you about this crazy dream."

* * *

Kayne was making his way to the table with his tray in hand. He got closer and notice that Nora shot up from the table with a very enthusiastic look on her face and in a stance that told Kayne that she was ready for a fight.

"Oh, I know, we'll break his legs!" Nora shouted with determination in her voice.

"Oh my," Kayne stepped in the conversation, "who's legs are we breaking?"

"Cardin's." Yang said.

"Ah, I will gladly do that for thee. Heh heh." Kayne said with a grin.

"Guys really, it's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said as he began to stand up from the table.

Kayne placed his try on the table and was about to sit down until he heard some cry out.

"Ow, that hurts!"

Kayne's attention was turned immediately to the source. A few at the table flinched at how fast his head turned. He watched as Cardin was pulling on what appeared to the girls ears, laughing at her pain.

"Please stop." she begged him but to no avail.

"I told you they were real." Cardin pointed out while his team just stared and laughed.

"What a freak." another boy teased.

Kayne could see the girl about to cry. So he vaulted over the table that his team was sitting at to get to Cardin. He grabbed Cardin's wrist and squeezed to the point were he let go of her ear. Cardin groaned in pain as Kayne pulled his arm to his back and pinned him to the table. Cardin's team was about jump in to help him but Kayne swiftly took out his dagger and put it near Cardin's neck causing them to freeze.

"I would not test me if I were thee." Kayne growled at the three bullies and turned his attention to the girl. "M'lady, what is thy name?" he asked in softer tone.

"My, my name is Velvet." she answered in a shy but grateful way.

Kayne gave her a smile, "It is a pleasure to meet thee, Lady Velvet. Now, is there not something thou wishes to say to Lady Velvet?" Kayne turned back to Cardin who was struggling to get free.

Cardin mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Kayne growled as he pushed the blade closer to Cardin's neck.

"I'm sorry."

"Very good." Kayne turned back to Velvet giving her a warming smile. "Have a wondrous day, M'lady."

"Th-thank you." she said shyly and walked off.

Kayne flipped Cardin on his back still pinning him to the table and the dagger against his neck. Kayne leaned in closer to Cardin.

"I do not fight the abominations of the Abyss just to see others pick on those who they see beneath them. So, I if I ever catch wind of thee doing so, Artoiras help me, I will skin thee alive and leave you to hang for the wolves. I make this my last warning." It was then Kayne felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked over to see Ren trying to pull him back.

"Hey," Ren began. "save it for another time."

Kayne loosened up and with drew his dagger from the angry and annoyed Cardin. Kayne backed away and noticed that a majority of the room was locked on to him. He looked back at Cardin, they exchanged glares for what felt like hours but only lasted mere seconds.

Cardin got up from the table and whipped his mouth with his hand. "Come on guys, let's go." he ordered. "He'll get what's coming to him."

Kayne watched as Cardin and his posy stormed off. His temper lowered as they got further and further away.

"Come on, sit." said Ren as he walked to a spot on his side.

Kayne sat down and let go a long breath of air. Ruby pushed his tray of food closer to him with then reached and dragged in front of him.

"Well, that was a thing." said Yang.

"Was the dagger really necessary?" asked Weiss with her arms crossed.

Kayne picked up his fork and nodded. "I believe I got my point across."

"I know he's a bully and all but you don't take it to that much of an extreme." Weiss continued to argue. "Maybe a stern warning would have been better?"

"Were I hail from, talking instead of fighting will not get you far." Kayne glared at Weiss before looking at his tray. "Violence, is my native tongue." The table was silent as they stared at Kayne who proceeded to eat his meal.

"Thank you, though." Blake spoke up. "Not many people would have helped a faunus like you did."

Kayne gave her a nod, accepting her thanks. "Aye, I know what it is like to be treated like an outcast."

"You were treated like an outcast?" asked Jaune.

"Yes, but that is a story for another time."

Kayne went back to his meal not saying another word. Everyone looked at each other wondering what would make him an outcast. Weiss on the other hand could thing of a few good ideas as to what they could be.


	4. A Night Out

**Okay, so, this isn't the best one I have written but at least some of it is still relevant to my story , again, took longer than I expected, but it somehow worked, for the most part. Also, to avoid some confusion when Kayne is looking back on the events of the day the under lines divide up the flashbacks. Just to clarify. Also, there are some parts were some might think that "Oh stuff like that would never happen." remember, it's fiction and to me it was funny. You'll see what I am talking about. But if you don't find it funny, I'm sorry. I probably could've done much better but I try to beat my own deadlines.**

 **Again, thanks for taking time read this story. Like I said with the original one I made, I never thought that it would get a lick of attention. It was nothing more than an idea that was swimming in my mind that I felt like I had to put on paper. So, if you guys are just here mostly to read but are thinking about posting, go for it. Yes there will be critics but there will be people who will enjoy it.**

 **One more thing, I have another idea for a RWBY crossover with another game that as far as I can see will be the very first. Yes, the protagonist will get sucked in the world. Just a heads up because I know some don't like that idea. So keep an eye out for that.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the Dark Souls series.**

* * *

Kayne was riding the elevator up to Ozpin's office. Thoughts of what he wanted to talk to him about pondered around in his mind. Kayne just wanted to go back to his room and lie down and clear his mind after what happen with Cardin earlier.

The elevator finally stopped and the doors were consumed into the walls. Kayne could see Ozpin sitting at his desk waiting patiently for him to approach. He stepped in and walked over to Ozpin's desk. It was quiet in the room. The only things making noise were the gears in his tower, the doors on the elevator closing and Kayne's lone footsteps. Kayne stopped in front of the chairs Ozpin had placed near his desk.

"Why hath thou beckoned me?" asked Kayne whipping his weary eyes.

"Do you know why I called you up here?" asked Ozpin.

"No, but can we make haste? I want to rest." Kayne replied, crossing his arms waiting for answer.

Ozpin adjusted his glasses before speaking. "I called you to tell you not to threaten the lives of my students. Especially the way you did." he explained.

"You must be talking about that Cardin lad. What, did he tell mother on me?" Kayne responded sarcastically.

"Professor Goodwitch witnessed it." said Ozpin.

Kayne snorted at that name. "That woman. Why did she not stop me then."

"Because, I told her not to and that I wanted to talk to you about it." Ozpin leaned in towards Kayne. "I will not tolerate that again."

"I do not tolerate ignorance." Kayne replied. "What Cardin did to that, um. What was she?" he asked scratching his head.

"She is a faunus and Cardin is not the only one who discriminates against them. In fact, there is an organization that fights for their equality but in a way that causes more blood shed and discrimination. The are known as the White Fang,"

Ozpin pulled up a picture that had the image of a wolf with claw marks going down the beast. Kayne examined it closely, it almost looked like the wolf that was encrusted on his medallion. The thought of having a new potential threat crossed his mind for a few seconds.

'Excellent,' he thought 'more problems.'

"The group is made up entirely of faunus and they hate humans." Ozpin explained. "If you want to learn more about them, visit the library in the history section. Just so we are clear; you will keep your threats to a minimum, understand?"

Kayne nodded. "Yes, I will try my best."

Ozpin returned a smile. "Good. Now, get some rest and have a good weekend."

"Good night Professor."

* * *

It was dark when Kayne finally back to his room. His door closed behind him as he stretched his limbs out. He twisted his neck, causing it to pop. He froze for a second as he felt it go throughout his body. He sighed in relief as it relaxed him in a way some understand. He then felt like his room was getting a bit warm so he decided to open his window and just stare off into the stars. As he got closer he noticed that he had a new set of curtains with a note attached.

"Please don't cut this set. -Ozpin." it read.

Kayne rolled his eyes, moved the curtains and opened his window. He breathed in the cool night air. It just crossed his mind that he had never seen the sky at night and wanted to compare it to his sky in Lothric. As he stared into the enlightening dark blue sky he was taken back by the sight of their moon.

"By Artorias," he began "what happened to their moon."

He never seen anything like it. The moon was shattered into pieces and was scattered across the sky. He wondered what kind of force would have the power or audacity to do such a thing. Nevertheless it was mesmerizing in a strange way.

Kayne climbed on the ledge and sat down with his feet dangling over the edge. Saw it as the best moment to clear his head and just gaze up at the stars and the broken moon. It was peaceful, quiet and relaxing for him. It felt nice to relax as he did not having to worry about fighting for his peace.

It wasn't too long until Kayne began to hear what sounded like talking. He could hear what sounded like two people talking. Two men it sounded like. Kayne closed his eyes and focused his hearing on where it was coming from. He could tell now, they were on the roof. He decided to listen in since his peace had been disturbed. He could make out the voices. Jaune and Cardin.

"I gotta say Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel." said Cardin.

"Please Cardin, please don't tell anyone." begged Jaune.

"Jaune, come on, I'd never rat on friend like that." Cardin insisted with a sarcastic tone.

"A, a friend?" Jaune questioned.

"Of course! We're friends now Jauney boy. And the way I see it, as long as you there for me when I need you,we'll be friends for a long time."

Kayne could hear what sounded like Jaune gasping for air. To him, it sounded like Jaune needed help. So he grabbed his dagger and stood on the ledge ready to ascend to the roof.

"Sorry Professor," Kayne mumbled "I might be breaking that promise."

Kayne was ready to pounce and begin his ascent when suddenly he heard knocking at his door. It startled him that as soon as he was airborne he missed the ledge above and grabbed the one his window belonged to. His body was now dangling lower than what his legs were. He began to pull himself up as the knocking on the door continued.

"Just a moment!" he shouted in a groan he pulled himself over the ledge and tumbled on to the ground.

"Everything okay in there?" the voice asked. It was Ruby's.

Kayne stood up from the ground and made his way to the door. Before he opened the door, dusted himself off and straightened out. He reached for the door handle and twisted it. On the other side was Ruby waiting patiently with her arms held behind her back.

"Good evening Lady Rose." he greeted.

"Hey, everything good in there?" she asked again "It sounded like something fell."

"Yes, everything is well." he assured her "What can a I do for thee?"

"Well, tomorrow the team and I are going into the city for a night out. Some of us were wondering if you would like to join us." she explained.

Kayne thought for a second before answering. He thought it would be a good idea to see where everything they had to offer in this world..

"Yes, I would like that." he answered.

Ruby smiled "Okay, cool. We'll come by when we're ready. Have a good night."

"Good night Lady Rose."

"Good night and you can just call me Ruby." she said.

"Alright, if thee wishes, then I shall."

Ruby waved a small wave goodbye and made her way back to her dorm. Kayne closed his door and walked back over to his window to see if Cardin and Jaune were still talking to one another. He froze before he took another step. Before him on his window ledge sat a black raven.

They stared at each one another for a while. Kayne could feel that this was no ordinary raven he could see its eyes glowing a dim greying white. Along with that his arm began to twitch like it did in the Emerald Forest. He made a slight motion towards it and it flew away as if a predator was coming for. Kayne ran to the window and looked for which way it flew. Sadly he lost sight of it. He closed his window while still looking outside it. He shut his curtains and backed up to his bed. For whatever reason, seeing that bird made Kayne somewhat uneasy.

* * *

"Oh hoho!" the mage laughed. "I see thee."

He watched through the eyes of his spy as he observed Kayne. It almost had looked as if Kayne was looking directly at the mage other than the bird itself. The image quickly jerked around the room, then stopped when it saw Kayne's sword. The view went back to Kayne, who made a small motion towards it causing the mage's spy to fly away.

He then began to chant and beckon his master to respond to his hailing. He stopped as he obtained a response.

"Master Jacques, I hath found the heathen. Unfortunately, he is well, however he appears different. Yes, I am still certain that it is him. His equipment is unmistakeable." He listened as the orb spoke to him.

It made no sound other than a high pitched hum that came from it as it floated in air. He could hear everything that would come from it, without it speaking. It was almost as if it was telepathic way of communication.

"While I searched for the Watchdog, I came across some rather interesting creatures. Yes, my thoughts precisely. We must learn more about this place." His expression changed in slight confusion. "Hmm? A bodyguard? Whom? Never heard of this poor soul. Ah, he is one of that covenant. Then I shall open a void for his arrival."

The mage took out an odd looking stone. It curved like the talon of a bird and was as black as the Abyss. He chanted and drew a circle big enough for a person to stand in. He drew two squares, pointed at different angles with smaller circles at each point. He then inscribed text, that of which would be found on scrolls or tomes. He wrote around the circle and then closed it off with an outer layer of another circle.

As he finished, he stood back from his drawn glyph and reached his arms out and contorted his fingers. The glyph below him began to glow an ominus dark shade of purple. The glyph then started to spin and second one appeared slightly above, mirroring it. The speed of its spin increased and a dark purple mist formed, spinning along between the glyphs. The swirling vortex expanded to the size of the glyphs and a figure began to arise. The sound of chains jangled as the wind blew. The fabric of his clothing fluttered as he stood up with his head limped to the side, his hat covering some of his face and a scarf covering his mouth.

The sound of leaves violently brushing against each other caused the mage to stagger back in fear. He watched as a large wolf like creature with red eyes and a bone white mask crawl out from the shrubs. It growled as it stared down the meal it had in front of it. The mage looked back and forth between the beast and his bodyguard that he had summoned, who just stood there with his back towards the beast. The beast roared a thunderous roar that made the mage flich. It began to charge at the meal that stood before it. It grew closer and closer as it ran on all fours at full speed.

He still did not move as the beast stopped right behind him and quickly stood on its hind legs. Its jaw was wide open ready to bite his head. Then, in a swift motion, he thrusted his weapon into the throat of the beast causing it to stop in place. There blades were lodged into the wolf with its blood trickling down the blade and onto the chain that was wrapped around his arm. He then, in an upwards direction, ripped his weapon out from its neck, causing blood to repaint the green grass to red. The man loosened up and let his arm fall down to dangle, the blood seeped down off his serrated claw

The mage casted a grin behind his hood.

"I welcome thou's arrival," he began "Madfinger Murdoch."

The man pulled down the scarf that covered his mouth and gave a sinister smile, revealing sharp jagged teeth. He lifted his claw to his mouth and ran his tongue along one of his blades, slurping the crimson liquid.

* * *

The next day in the evening, Kayne had been walking around the city with Ruby and her team. He realized that everywhere he looked, there was something that he had wish to bring to his land after the eradication of the Abyss. Peace and safety, with no burdens for anyone to bare. Sadly, he had felt that he had failed his accord but his fight was long from over.

He shook his head of those thoughts and remembered all the interesting things that his new companions had showed him. From stores that sold clothing of many varieties and something that only those of good fortune could obtain. Yang and Weiss happened to buy a rather large amount of apparel. He didn't understand why anyone would that much fabric. People in his world wouldn't have had such privilege. They would've been lucky to have what they did or come across something while scavenging. Even he was fortunate enough.

This shop didn't interest him much so he decided to wait outside and wait for the girls to come out. He sat on the ground and got as comfortable as he could.

"Not getting any new clothes?" Ruby's voice came from his side.

"Perhaps another time." he responded "What about thee?"

Ruby shook her head "Nah, I don't need an upgrade on my wardrobe." She looked at how Kayne was sitting the way he was and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kayne asked.

"How can you sit with a sword that big on your back?"

"Heh, a lot of practice." he said "However, I do have to set it aside every while."

Ruby nodded her head saying that she understood. She then started to tap her index fingers together.

"Um." she began in a shy manner "Can, can I see it?"

Kayne looks at her with a curious gaze.

"Does thee wish to wield it?" he asked.

"Please?" she squeaked "I've always liked looking at other people's weapons. It tells me a lot about them based on the work the put into them. It's like meeting new people, only better in my opinion."

Kayne thought for a moment. She didn't look capable of holding such a weapon, but it wasn't like she would be using to fight. Right now she just wanted to examine it. So Kayne stood up and began to draw the sword from his back. Ruby's mouth gaped with a smile. As the blade came over head he stuck the point on the ground and held it up by the handle.

"Please do be careful. I do not want to be responsible for thou's injury." Kayne warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." she assured him.

She picked up the blade with both hands and to Kayne's surprise, with almost no struggle.

"It's a little heavier that my weapon." she said as she examined the blade.

She could tell that the weapon had been through a lot of battles. It had a few chips and scratches on the blade. She liked the flower like design that rest between the handle and the blade.

"You must been through a lot of fights, huh?" she questioned.

"More than I can count." he replied.

"Does it have a name?" she asked.

"A what?" Kayne questioned.

"You know, did you give your weapon a name?"

Kayne never thought about giving his weapon a name. He was more concerned about almost everything else. Besides, it already had a name. Farron Greatsword. That gave him an idea.

"Farron." he said.

"Ooo, what does that mean?" she asked as she gave the sword back.

"It is something from my past." he responded as he secured it on his back. It wasn't a lie, as far as he knew Farron was just the name of the Keep.

"Hey, you guys been out here the whole time?" Yang asked as she, Blake and Weiss came out of the store.

"Pretty much." Ruby responded.

Kayne looked at looked at the three and noticed that out of the three, Blake had the least amount of bags. She only had one.

"Come on, next stop." said Yang.

* * *

Then he thought about the arms store that Ruby seemed to be really excited about. Upon entering, Kayne saw various weapons that he recognized such swords, knives, daggers and such. However he was unfamiliar with the others. At first, he thought that they were a strange form of crossbow, because of the triggers that rested underneath but he couldn't see where to insert the bolt. They came in a variety of sizes, some had short barrels other had more that one. Some short, some long. He didn't know what to think make of these "weapons" until Ruby approached him.

"Have an interest in guns?" she asked.

"Never used one." he responded.

It was no lie. Such a thing didn't exist in his world.

Ruby grabbed him by his sleeve.

"Today, that changes." she said as she dragged him to the counter.

She made her way to the counter and asked the shop keep if she could use the firing range that he had in the back of the store. The man agreed and charged for a small amount of time. She then asked if she could rent a rather large rifle. The shopkeep agreed and told her that normally that he wouldn't let normal citizens use such a weapon but since she was a huntress in training he could see no harm. He just told her to be very careful and that he would go back there and set the weapon and ammo. Ruby agreed and told Kayne to follow her when she was stopped by Yang.

"Uh, Ruby. Don't you think that's a bit too big of a caliber to start with?" Yang asked.

"Nah, he'll be fine. If he can handle a sword that big he can handle this." Ruby assured her sister.

"Yeah but there's no kick with a sword." Blake added on.

"Don't worry, he will be fine." she assured once more "Come on, let's go."

Ruby lead Kayne into the back where the owner placed the rifle on the table. Yang, Blake and Weiss watched from the window that shielded them from the other side waiting to see if something interesting would happen. Ruby unlatched a small box from the bottom of the weapon. Kayne watched as she loaded in metal points, about quarter the size of his medallion, into the box until it couldn't hold anymore.

"That's how you load the magazine. Then you slap it back in and rack it into the chamber." She instructed. She then grabbed the weapon and placed the stock into her shoulder. "And this is how you hold it and remember to keep your finger off the trigger until you are ready to fire. Point it at what you want to hit, squeeze the trigger," as she pulled back on the trigger, a loud and thunderous bang erupted throughout the air causing Kayne to jump "and try to hit your target. Now you try." she said handing Kayne the safe end of the weapon.

Kayne felt the weight of the weapon. It felt a tad bit lighter than his sword but was heavier than a crossbow. He then remembered and did what he was instructed by Ruby. He held the stock close to his shoulder where the arm gaps from the torso. He waited for a new target to pop up. As soon as one came up, he aimed and squeezed the trigger.

As soon as the gun fired, Kayne was sent flying back from the force of the weapon and hit the window were the other three were watching. Yang was laughing so hard that she was unable to breathe. Blake and Weiss were fighting back the urge to follow in Yang's footsteps at the moment. Ruby rushed to check on Kayne.

"Are you okay?" she asked with chuckle and a smile on her face.

Kayne stood up from the ground that he was violently thrown down on and Ruby gave him a hand. He nodded his head telling Ruby that he was fine. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the weapon in his hand and looked back at the targets down the range.

"Can I try that once more?" he asked.

"I don't know, you think you can not do that again?" she questioned.

Kayne nodded and walked back to the firing line. He closed his eyes and thought back to when he had to pick off a sniper in a tower back in Lothric. He remembered on how he gripped it and held it and mimicked it on the rifle he had. He turned his body to the side and adjusted his footing for a better stance. He opened his eyes and opened fired. With each shot he hit a target but adjusted his stance to make his shots better. He had finally exhausted the magazine and placed the weapon on the table.

"Not bad." Ruby complemented "We have to come back one day and try different ones but we gotta go."

Kayne nodded "Lead the way."

As they walked out of the range the three spectators walked up to Kayne.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked wiping the tears from her eyes "You hit that wall pretty hard."

"Yes, I am fine, for now." he assured her as he rolled his shoulder. "Shall we move on."

As they made their way out of the arms store, Kayne could only imagine what the wars would be like if such hardware existed. Would it ended quickly or prolong the carnage.

* * *

Then he thought of the bookstore they had visited. That one was Blake's idea. This store would be a scholar's wet dream. It was no Grand Archive that was in but nonetheless they would enjoy it. Kayne could think of the last time before his war that he read for enjoyment. He walked along the shelves, reading every tittle looking for something to catch his interest. Suddenly he heard a voice that he recognized.

"Why, hello there Kayne." it was Emma's voice, the nurse that took care of him in the hospital.

"Oh, Lady Emma." Kayne greeted "How are you faring today?"

The girls saw Kayne talking to the woman that they had taken him of their hands at the hospital and made their way over.

"So you remember my name." she said with a smile "You flatter me but just call me Emma and I am doing well thank you. How have you been since we last met? Staying out trouble I hope?"

Kayne rubbed the scruff of his neck "I wish I could say yes but that would be a lie."

"Let's hope that the next time we meet it won't be you on a stretcher." Emma noticed the four girls that had brought Kayne in. "Hello girls." she greeted them.

"Hi." they said in unison.

"Has Kayne here thanked you yet for saving his life?" she asked them.

They nodded.

"Yeah, he did but I guess he saved us too. It was a mutual thing " Ruby said as she gave a small smiled at Kayne.

"Well, all that matters is that you're all alive and well. Now, I must be off. I have work in an hour so, have a safe day." Emma said as she waved goodbye.

Kayne and the others waved as well.

Kayne looked back on the day he arrived in Remnant that day. If Ruby and her team were not there when that Darkwraith got hold of him, he would have failed his quest. He owes them more than just a thanks. He owes them a debt that he hopes that one day he could repay.

"Hey." Blake called to Kayne "You okay. It looks like you zoned out for a second."

Kayne nodded " Yes, just dwelling on my thoughts tis all." he assured her.

He went back to look for book that would catch his eye. There were many titles for him to pick but none really interested him. A minute later he found one that stood out. He picked it from the shelf and examined the book, turned it around to find more writing that informed him about the book. It told that the main character was fighting an alter ego of his own from taking over. Kayne decided that this was the one he was getting.

"I never would have taken you as someone who reads for fun, Kayne." Blake said.

"Yes, well before my, recent events, I would read every night to my siblings." He said as he as he ran his thumb down the book's spine.

"You have siblings?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Kayne answered as he nodded. "However, they are no longer around."

It was quiet for a short while between the four huntresses. They had a saddening look on their faces. Even Weiss showed sympathy. Kayne didn't notice their expressions. He was still looking over the book that he was going to purchase.

"I'm sorry about your loss." condoled Weiss.

"I appreciate your condolences." he turned to them and smiled "Shall we continue?" he asked as he made his way to the cashier.

* * *

He was taken out of reminiscing of the events that happened that day when he felt his armor shoulder plate began to slide off.

"Dammit." he said as he adjusted the the strap that held the piece of armor in place.

The group looked back at him.

"Why do you wear all that?" asked Yang as she put her hands on her hips "It looks really old and really hot. How are you not cooking in there, it's like eighty degrees."

"I have experienced worse, the heat has been the least of my worries." Kayne assured them.

Kayne knew that the armor he wore had been through many battles and trials just by looking at it. Afterall, it didn't even belong to him at first. He had a flashback to when he came upon the corpse of the fallen knight. He knelt down by the body and placed his hand on part of the coat and said "I am sorry but you no longer need this." He said these words as he stripped the armor from the corpse.

"Well, if it doesn't bother you then more power to ya." said Ruby.

"Why did thee have me bring my equipment anyhow?" He asked as he tightened the strap on the shoulder plate.

"We're huntsman," Ruby began to explain "we need to be ready in case trouble comes our way."

Kayne looked around the area once more "It appears rather peaceful here to me."

"Just because it looks like nothing bad will happen, we need to be on our guard regardless." Weiss said.

Kayne rolled his eyes "Excellent, things never change." he thought.

"Well," Yang yawned "I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to head back."

The group agreed and began to make their way back to their dorms. After a few feet,Kayne stopped in place. He then began to sniff the air. Blake noticed that he had stopped.

"Hey, what's up." Blake asked.

"Something is burning." he responded as he continued to smell the air. He turned around and saw a wide pillar of smoke ascending. Then sirens followed.

Kayne took off in a wild sprint towards the pillar of smoke. He felt as if something else was wrong.

"Kayne!" Ruby shouted as she ran after him, with her team.

Kayne kept running, his armor clanking as he darted towards the smoke. He cut through alleyways for a faster approach. The smoke grew larger as he ran, signifying that he was getting closer.

After a few more corners, Kayne had finally made it to the source of the smoke. It was a small, two floor building that was engulfed in a raging inferno. Kayne observed the scene and saw two red large vehicles with men in yellow coats spraying water onto the building. Behind that line was a crowd of people..

"Please, you have to save my little sister! She is still in there!" a woman cried out.

Kayne shot his attention in the direction. He saw a woman being held back by another. She squirmed and struggled in desperation to get pass, but the man kept her back.

"Ma'am, please stay back!" the man in yellow advised "We already sent a team to look and retrieve anyone who is still inside. We are doing everything we can." the man clicked on his radio as he walked away from the desperate woman. "How's it going there?" he asked.

"As far as we can tell, there is no one left inside. The flames are growing more intense and debris is falling. We are about to pull out now." the voice said.

"Any sign of a young girl?" the man asked into his radio.

"Negative!" the voice responded "There is one room we could not enter. The debris was too much move."

"Dammit!" the man shouted in a hushed tone.

Kayne ran up to the woman and pulled her aside.

"Where is your sister?" asked the woman.

She pointed up to a window on the second floor that was in plain sight.

"Sh-she's up there in her room." she informed.

Kayne nodded and went around side the large red vehicle and thought of how he was going to get inside.

He turned when he heard footsteps approaching from behind. It was Ruby and her team.

"Kayne!" Ruby said as tried to catch her breathe.

"How...can you… be so fast...with all that metal?" Yang asked as she was hunched over with her hands on her knees.

"I must gain entrance to the building." he told them.

The thoughts of how he getting in crossed his mind. He needed to help that girl. A team of men coming out of the building caught his eye. He decided to go right in the front door.

He put on his helmet and threw on his hood. He then activated his pryomancy and placed his hand on his chest, causing a faint glow to appear around him for a short moment. His skin began to get wet as he took off for the door. He brushed right by the men.

"Hey!" one of them shouted "You can't go in there!"

The flames roared as he passed the threshold of the entrance. Embers danced in the air as fell off the burning wood. Kayne found the staircase and booked it right up. As he ascended up, pieces of debris fell from above. Kayne was trying his damndest not to fail. He dodged and avoided the dangers that fell. He reached the second floor and looked in the direction of the window the woman told him. He saw the door but it was blocked by a large burning wood beam.

He ran towards the door and cut the beam into pieces. He kicked the door in causing it to crash onto the floor. As he quickly assessed the room he could hear what sounded like high pitched cry coming from the door to his far left that was cracked open.

"Help!" the girl's voice cried.

Kayne walked to the door but stopped as a loud crack came from above. He looked up and noticed the ceiling was about to give way. It then opened up and pieces of debris spewed out. Kayne rolled out of the way from the immediate danger and hastily stood up. There was a wide gap now between him and the door he entered from. Facing the door, he kicked it in and scanned the room.

"Help me!" the voice cried again. This time it came from the closet to Kayne's right.

Kayne jogged over to the closet door and threw it open and was met with the sight of little girl crouched in the corner. Kayne sighed in relief that she was unharmed. He stuck his hand out offering it the girl. She was hesitant to take it. Perhaps it was the sight of this stranger's helmet that frightened her.

"Come on love," he spoke calmly "take my hand. I will take you to your sister."

The girl then slowly reached out to take his hand. When suddenly, the floor beneath her gave way, swallowing the small child. She screamed as she fell but Kayne was quick enough to grab her by her arm.

"Got ya." he said.

Kayne then began to pull her up and held her close. He looked around for a way out. He couldn't go back the way he came. The smoke began to become much more thick causing him and the girl to cough violently. He then saw the window that the woman pointed out. He found his exit. He looked at the little girl.

"Hold on tight to me, alright love." he told her.

She nodded and clenched on to him as tight as she possibly could. Kayne picked her up and covered her with his coat. He ran for the widow and jumped right out causing the glass to shatter. He held onto the girl as he fell, protecting her from the shards of glass that followed them down. As soon as Kayne made contact with solid ground, the older sister rushed over to them. Kayne opened his coat to talk to the little girl. She looked up at him with one eye open as she kept the other one shut tight.

"It's alright, you are safe now." he said softly.

The girl opened her eyes with tears of joy running down her face.

"Anna!" the older sister cried in relief as she ran over to her now safe sister and held her close. "I'm sorry! I will never leave you alone again like that. I promise." She then looked at Kayne who began to walk towards his team. "Thank you." she said.

Kayne stopped and turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"My pleasure." he said. He continued to make his way to his team.

One of the men in a yellow coat ran up to Kayne and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what you did was reckless, but we can't thank you enough." the man spoke "The boys can sleep tonight knowing that no one was lost in that hell."

"It was no problem, I assure you." Kayne responded.

"Do you need any medical attention?" the man asked.

"No, please attend to the girl." he said and continued walking.

Ruby and the others ran up to Kayne with looks of concern and awe.

"Kayne are you okay." Ruby asked.

"And what did you do before you ran in there?" Yang asked.

Kayne began to cough violently from the smoke that had filled his lungs. He hunched over and coughed for a couple of seconds while nodding.

"Yes, do not worry about me and I will tell thee later." he said.

"Come on let's get you home." Ruby said as she and Yang led him in the right direction.

* * *

Murdoch gave a light chuckle as he watched the events of the fire through a pair of binoculars. He stood on a roof that was out of sight of anyone in that area.

"So, the dog has a heart after all." he said as he continued to observe Kayne and his group. "Heh heh, how unlike someone of his stature to have fun while others fight a war that he started. Soon, you suffer for what thee hath done."

The door behind Murdoch clicked open but he didn't move.

"Hey!" a voice from the door called out "You're not suppose to be up here"

Murdoch didn't react to the angry voice. He just stood there looking out into the distance. The man behind the door began to get frustrated and walked towards him.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I said…" the man stopped in place when Murdoch snapped his head towards the man.

"Thou are starting to annoy me." he said as took out one of his claws.

The man was struck with fear. He started to back up towards the door. After a few steps he turned and started to run for the door but was stopped right away. He felt a burning sensation in his chest and heard a dripping sound. He looked down at his chest and saw three blades sticking out with blood dripping from them.

Murdoch has not moved from his spot. He then quickly pulled his chain back causing the claw to rip right out of the man's body. Blood spilled all over the ground as the man fell to the ground. Murdoch then caught his weapon and wrapped his chain back around his arm as he walked over to the man.

The man was in shock. He couldn't move, he couldn't scream for help. He was doomed as he could hear the chains rattle as his killer got closer.

"Thou should hath left when ignored. Now," he began to pull out a small knife and placed it to the man's mouth "open wide."


	5. Showdown at the Forever Fall: First Wave

**Hello again and welcome to the next installment. I had a lot of fun writing this part and I hope you enjoy it. There is one thing that I want to say and that I will have Kayne come up with new pyromancies. Not now but later. Much later. This is probably the longest chapter I have written, but I feel good about it.**

 **Thank you again for following this, it means a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or the Dark Souls series.**

* * *

Kayne sat a the table, reading the book that he had obtained over the weekend. He sat along with the rest of his team and JNPR. Well, most of JNPR. Jaune was not with his team like he normally would. He hasn't been sitting at the table with them for days now. Jaune was seen spending most of his time with Cardin and his gang. This lead Kayne to think if this had something to do with the two of them talking that one night.

"So you guys excited for that field trip to the Forever Fall forest tomorrow?" asked Yang as she rested her head in his right hand.

"Sort of." Ruby answered "Only downside is that it's not work free."

"Do you think Professor Peach will be there this time?" Blake asked as she poked her head out from behind her book.

"I wouldn't count on it." replied Ren.

The sound of Cardin and his pals laughing caught everyone's, except Pyrrha's, attention. The sight of Jaune hanging out with Cardin was a strange one. It was almost a taboo of sorts. Why would Jaune be spending time with someone that picks on him.

"Uh, why is Jaune hanging around Cardin?" asked Weiss.

"I don't know." said Ren "Ever since he has, he's been becoming distant."

Nora suddenly stood up from the table.

"Oh, maybe he is trying to get close to Cardin and learn his deepest, darkest secrets and use them against him for revenge!" Nora suggested.

"As amusing as that sounds Nora, I don't think Jaune would be that kind of person."

Kayne noticed that Pyrrha had not responded but was only staring at the table, as if she was in deep thought.

"Pyrrha?" Kayne beckoned. She looked up and looked at him. "Is something the matter? Thou has been awfully quiet."

"Oh, no." Pyrrha said with a smile "Everything is fine."

"Thou are sure?" he prodded once more.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm fine." she assured.

Kayne could see through her facade. He could tell something was bothering her. He knew it would be rude to keep asking. This wasn't the time now to keep clawing her with the same question. So he would ask her another time.

"I wonder if it has something to deal with that night on the roof." Kayne wondered.

Pyrrha's eyes widened and perked her head up at that mention.

"Oh uh, how much do you know?" she asked.

"Not much. Only that I heard the two of them talking but Cardin sounded too joyous talking to Jaune. Before I could hear anymore, Ruby knocked on my door." Kayne told.

"I still say that something fell." Ruby said as she picked up a cookie and offered it to Kayne. He accepted the gift and began to munch.

"So, on another subject." Yang brought up "Is there any news on that murderer that's on the loose?"

"No, as far as that one man goes he's the only lead." Ren answered.

"That report was so messed up." Ruby added.

"Yeah." said Weiss "What sick person takes pleasure in taking people's tongues?"

Kayne choked on his treat, after hearing Weiss's question. Ruby began to pat him on the back as he coughed.

"Hey, you're supposed to eat the cookie not breathe it in." teased Ruby.

"Could thee, say that once more?" Kayne asked as he tried to catch his breathe.

They looked at each other in question. His tone of voice was a bit more serious than normal.

"Um, there was a man that was murdered." Ruby began "A few blocks away from where the fire was. He was found with three puncture wounds and his tongue was removed."

Kayne cupped his hands over his mouth and placed his elbows on the table as if to be in thought.

"Rosaria's Fingers." he whispered

"What did you say?" Pyrrha asked.

Kayne didn't responded to her. He didn't even look at anyone for a while. He sat there wondering how one of that covenant arrived. Are there more? When will they strike? Where are they hiding? Does that bird have something to do with this? The questions raced around his mind. To Kayne, those who followed Rosaria were nothing more than cold blooded assassins who found satisfaction in killing whoever they could. Kayne was able to hold his own against those who followed Rosaria, he was worried for the warriors that he had come to know.

Ruby placed her hand on Kayne's shoulder.

"Kayne, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I just think that, we should be more cautious from now on." he informed.

Kayne then began to hear a high pitch beep that came from his toolbelt. It was his scroll. He pulled it out and cradled it in his palm. He tapped on the screen to activate it and on the screen was a message from Ozpin.

"Would you please come see me in my office. Don't worry, you're not in trouble this time." it read.

Kayne closed the scroll and placed back in his toolbelt.

"If thou will excuse me," Kayne said as he stood up from the table "I am need somewhere else. I shall see thee another time."

They returned the farewell, saying that they will see him later. Kayne nodded at them and headed off for Ozpin's office. The seven watched in wondering as Kayne marched out of the then looked at each other asking each other if they knew what had just happened without saying a word. Most of them just shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

Kayne stared at the floor of the elevator, as it ascended to Ozpin's office. He portrayed a blank gaze as he had entered deep thought. The murder was the only thing plaguing his mind. It caused him to think of nothing else. He knew that the assassin was here for him.

"Let it be him to send a sellsword to do his dirty work." he scoffed in thought "Things never change indeed."

Finally, the elevator doors opened and Kayne hastily marched out.

"Ozpin, we…" he paused as he saw three people in front of his desk.

Before him stood two girls, the ones he saw the night of the fire and a much older gentleman. Ozpin and Glynda where on the other side of the desk.

"Ah, Kayne, you've made it." Ozpin greeted as he beckoned Kayne over to them.

Kayne steadily walked over to them. As he got closer, he could see that the little girl was holding something in her hand. The trio were smiling a warming and thankful smile. The older sister knelt down by her younger sister and whispered something into her ear. The little girl shied away as Kayne got closer.

Kayne stopped a few feet away from the family of three.

"Yes, professor?" Kayne began.

"Kayne, these people have a few words for you, regarding Saturday night." Ozpin said.

The older gentleman stepped forward. He wore a white shirt with black overalls and had a very thick dark brown beard. He was a heavier build set man but was rather tall. He reached his hand out to shake Kayne's. Kayne accepted.

"Hey, how are ya doin?" the man began "My name is Ernest Brown and these are my daughters." he motioned with his hand at the young girls. "This here is my oldest, Jessica."

"Hello." Jessica greeted. She had long brown hair and wore a yellow sundress.

"And this one is my little angel, Anna." Ernest continued. "Anna, isn't there something you wanted to say?"

Anna was being shy as he had her head lowered to the ground and she kicked the ground, She had short black hair and wore a dark blue hoodie that was a little too big for her. She was holding something behind her back. Jessica knelt down beside her once more.

"Go on." said Jessica as she gave her sister a small nudge.

Anna stumbled towards Kayne. He knelt down to her level to make her feel more at ease. Anna looked up at him as she pulled the object from behind her back. It was a small container filled with Ruby's favorite snacks. Cookies. On the top of the container was a piece of paper that read "Thank You."

"Th-thank you for saving me." said Anna.

Kayne smiled at the kind gesture and looked at Anna.

"I am just glad that thou are well." Kayne replied "Knowing that thou are safe is better than any gift but thank you."

Anna turned to go back to her sister and father but stopped and turned back to Kayne. She gave him a small hug that lasted a few seconds. Kayne's eyes widened and shifted in thought but there was nothing to think about. Kayne wrapped one of his arms around the little girl and patted her on the back. They both let go and Anna went back to her family.

Kayne stood up and examined the gift he received. He felt a strange warm feeling something far more comforting than the embers he would seek. This feeling was more internal and uplifting. This was the first time, in a long time that he had felt this way.

"Okay girls, go to the elevator I must speak with Kayne for a moment." Ernest suggested.

His daughters agreed and did what they were told and went to wait for their father near the elevator.

Ernest turned towards Kayne with the same smile he had earlier.

"I can, NOT, begin to express how happy I am that you saved my little angel. Jessica told me that she stepped out to get some groceries not to far from the apartment and she heard the sirens…" Ernest's chin began to tremble and his eyes watered "I'm just glad you were there. They already lost their mother and brother. I'm not sure we could take another loss so soon."

Kayne placed his hand on the about to cry man.

"Good sir, it's my duty and reason I take up arms. I try my best to see others free of harm." Kayne comforted.

"Yeah, I can tell." Ernest said as he whipped the tear that snuck out of his eye "Well, to show my appreciation I have an offer for you. I'm a blacksmith and gunsmith. I have a shop of my own that I run. So, if you need a repair or new equipment come on by. Here I have a card." he said as he searched his pockets but couldn't find what he was looking for. "Damn, I forgot to bring a business card. Do you have pen and paper?" he asked Ozpin.

"Of course." Ozpin responded as he handed him the items that Ernest requested.

"Thank you." Ernest said as he gratefully took the items. He then began to scribble on the paper. As soon as he was done, he placed the pen on Ozpin's desk and handed Kayne the piece of paper. "Huntsman Kayne, it would be an honor to serve you at my shop."

Kayne looked at the paper and it's information. The sheet had the address, business hours and the name. The name was; Bullets, Armor and More or B.A.M as it was written on the sheet with the words..

"Thank you sir." Kayne said as he folded the paper and stuck it in his toolbelt "If I need anything, I will come to thee."

Ernest's smile grew bigger as he was happy to hear Kayne accept his offer.

"Excellent. Hopefully I see you soon, . Have a good night."

"To thee as well sir."

Kayne watched as they entered the elevator and Anna waved goodbye as the doors closed. Kayne then turned to Ozpin.

"Now, wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Ozpin asked "You know, before you saw that we had guest."

"Yes, there was." Kayne confirmed as he set the container on Ozpin's desk "I fear that I must leave your academy."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Oh, why is that so?" he asked.

"I recently heard of a man who was killed and had his tongue removed, not too far from where that fire happened. Have thee heard of it?" Kayne asked.

"Of course I have." Ozpin confirmed "That poor man, what an awful way to go. Why do you think you should leave because of that?"

"An assassin group from my world does such an action." Kayne informed "They take the tongues of those they kill as an offering."

"An offering to whom?" Glynda asked.

"Their covenant leader, Rosaria." said Kayne.

"Why does she want these tongues?" asked Ozpin.

"Her's was taken and she sends these assassin's to claim others."

"Can you not handle them if you come across one?" Ozpin questioned.

"It's not me I am concerned for, but your students." Kayne explained. "I do not want to be responsible if one your students or my team gets hurt."

Ozpin stood up from his seat and walked around his desk to Kayne.

"Tell me Kayne," Ozpin began "would you allow your companions to come to harm?"

"No sir. Not on my life." he answered.

"Then it's settled. You're staying."

"But sir…"

Ozpin put his hand up causing Kayne to stop talking.

"Kayne, I know nothing of your world or what the lot of it is capable of. If I lose you then we could be fighting blind. Even if you must face one of these assassins, your team will be there to back you up." Ozpin rested a hand on Kayne shoulder "Now please, take the idea of abandoning your team out of your head and help us so we can help you."

"Yes, Professor. I shall not think such thoughts again." Kayne assured.

"Good," Ozpin said as he picked up and handed Kayne's gift from Anna. "now go get some rest, you have a field trip tomorrow."

Kayne nodded and headed for the elevator. "Good evening, Professor." he said.

As Kayne waited for the elevator, he looked down at the gift and noticed that the piece of paper on the top was flopping. It was folded in half. Kayne lifted the up the paper and inside was a crude drawing of him in his armor. The sight of the drawing brought a smile back to his face.

* * *

Dark red leafs shrouded the ground as they fell from the trees. They flutter like butterflies as the wind sweeps them up and let them drop gracefully. With the crimson blades littering the ground, it was if green didn't exist in this part of Remnant.

"This place is, exquisite." commented Kayne as looked around the forest astonished.

"Yeah, it's pretty." Ruby added.

"Yes students," Glynda spoke "the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked you to collect samples from the trees deep inside the forest and I'm here to make sure none of die while doing so."

Glynda stopped at halt causing everyone else to do so. Kayne turned to the sound of glass hitting one another. He saw Jaune and he was carrying all of Cardin's and his team's equipment. Kayne's curiosity grew as to why Jaune will doing the deeds of a man who would push him around. Kayne turned back to Glynda as she started back up the instructions for the lesson.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will randevu here at four o'clock. Have fun."

"Come on buddy, let's go." Cardin said as he grabbed Jaune's arm.

Kayne looked back once more. He could see that Jaune had a pained look on his face, like he didn't want to be anywhere near Cardin. Kayne noticed that Jaune and Pyrrha were staring at one another. Both of them with sorrow plastered on their faces. Now Kayne knew there was something more.

"Come on Kayne," Ruby called "let's get going."

* * *

Kayne and his companions didn't wander off for long. Choosing a tree, they walked up and placed their jars at the base of the tree. Kayne placed his hand on the trunk of the tree and ran his hand down to a center.

"Okay, let's op.." Yang began but was cut at the sound of wood splitting.

Kayne had shoved his dagger in the spot his hand was. He dug his dagger in deeper and jerked it around to make the gap bigger. He then jammed a tube into the gap and jiggled it around until the sap dripped out. He quickly placed the jar under the tube and let it fill.

"Wow, you did that rather proficiently." Blake commented.

"It has become a rather helpful trade in my travels." Kayne replied as he watched his jar fill up. As soon as it was full he tipped the tube upward causing it to stop the flow of the sap. "Right, who's next?"

"So Kayne," Yang began as she began to fill her jar "where did you go yesterday?"

Kayne sat down up against the tree facing away from the cliff.

"Ozpin summoned me to his office." he replied.

"Oooh." Yang sang.

"What did he want?" asked Weiss.

"Dost thou remember the little one, from the fire?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean the little girl." said Ruby "What was her name?"

"Anna. Her sister and father wanted to personally thank me for my efforts." Kayne explained.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. What did you do before running in there?" asked Yang.

"Oh, well, that is a skill I learned with my, uh, semblance. I can heat my body up to a point to sweat, as to not get burnt by flames." Kayne explained.

"That's interesting." said Blake.

Kayne nodded and leaned his head on the tree, looked up at the sky and decided to close his eyes. He wasn't sleeping just listening. He could hear the wind blow through the trees whispering a heavenly tune that he could pass out to. The birds sang along with whispered howls. It was peaceful. He opened his eyes and looked up at the blue sky that was painted with white balls of fluff.

* * *

Minutes have passed and everyone was almost done with their assignment. Ruby and Blake screwed the lids back on theirs jars.

"Alright," Ruby began "looks like we're just about done."

Kayne stood up from his resting spot and dusted himself off. They regrouped near Kayne, each of them holding a jar of red sap from the trees.

The silence in the air was broken by a thunderous roar. Everyone's heads perked up and scanned their surroundings. Kayne threw on his helmet and gripped the handle of his sword and crouched in a defensive position, with his arm twitching.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked.

Kayne quickly snapped a one-eighty to the sound of footsteps sprinting in panic. It was Cardin's team, running for their lives.

"Ursa Ursa!" one of them screamed before he ran into Yang.

"What, where?" Yang demanded as she picked the boy up by his shirt.

"Back there. It's got Cardin!" the boy said as he pointed back in the direction he was running from.

Pyrrha's jar plummeted to the ground. "Jaune!" she said in worry.

"Yang," Ruby called "you and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch."

Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss and Kayne all drew their weapons, ready for combat.

"You two go with them." Pyrrha ordered her teammates "There could be more."

Kayne, along with the Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha ran in the direction that Cardin's team did. Kayne ran as fast as his feet could carry him, dragging his sword through the wind. The wind it cut would split the leaves beneath him. The growls and roars grew louder as they made their approach.

They stopped to a halt to the sight of Cardin crawling away from the Ursa. It was larger than the one Kayne had fought in his initiation. They watched as Cardin crawled for his life but the Ursa was much faster, for obvious reasons. Cardin turned to face the creature and meet his fate. The beast stood on its hind legs and raised its claw and went to strike down the helpless warrior. The beast's attack was stopped as Jaune had blocked with his shield. However, Jaune was being pushed down by the force and the strength of the beast.

Weiss readied her rapier and Kayne readied his sword and dagger. They were about to assist Jaune but were stopped.

"Wait." said Pyrrha stretching her arm in front of Kayne and Weiss.

The looked at each other in question and loosened their stance and watched.

Jaune broke away from the beast's might and struck it in the face. It staggered back and was more angry than before. It swiped its claw at Jaune but missed as he rolled out of the way. Jaune jumped as it attacked again but the second swing it took made contact with Jaune and sent him crashing to the ground. Jaune practically jumped back to action and charged at the beast crying his battlecry. He jumped at the Ursa and rearing his sword back to hit it once more. A mistake. The beast once more struck Jaune back to the ground. He stood back up and was breathing heavily. He was growing weary. Ignoring his tiredness he charged at the beast as it did the same. As they grew closer they readied their attacks but Jaune's shield was too low and he would be killed from the beast's attack.

Pyrrha raised her hand emitted a black glow. Kayne and the other noticed and looked at her, then back to Jaune. Kayne saw that Jaune's shield had been moved into a proper defense position. It had blocked the strike and Jaune was able to land a successful and fatal blow. Jaune had decapitated the large Ursa.

Pyrrha lowered her arm and the three stilled stared in awe.

"Uh, what?" Ruby questioned.

"How did you…?" Weiss also inquired.

"Well," Pyrrha began "Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs and Kayne has his flames. My semblance is polarity."

"Whoa, you can control poles." Ruby commented.

"No you dunce." Weiss insulted. "It means she has control over magnetism."

"Magnets are cool too." said Ruby, a little embarrassed at her own comment.

Pyrrha started to head back to the rendezvous.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah, we need to tell them what happened." said Ruby.

"We could, or we could keep it our little secret." Pyrrha suggested as she turned to look at Jaune.

Kayne had no idea what they were talking about so he just nodded and played it off like he did. He stood there, leaning on the handle of his sword as he watched Jaune walk over to Cardin and help him up. Kayne smiled behind his helmet.

"He will make a fine warrior one day." Kayne thought.

Weiss had begun to feel something poking her on her hip. She looked down and saw Kayne's left arm twitching.

"Kayne, are you okay or do you need something." Weiss asked.

Kayne looked at her and looked down at his arm but as he did, he could feel a burning sensation. It began to hurt, feeling like his nerves were being torn out and destroyed. Kayne grunted at the pain and dropped on one knee.

"Kayne!?" Ruby and Weiss shouted as they dropped down to his level to check on him.

"What's wrong with him?" Jaune asked as he ran up to the group.

"I don't know." answered Ruby. "He just started out of nowhere. Where's Goodwitch?"

The pain that burned in Kayne's arm was unusual. Never had it ever been this bad. He wanted to cut his arm off to stop the strange sensation. It was then he heard a snap and a whistling sound from behind Weiss. He peered behind her and saw what it was. He swung his body around her and was struck. He threw Weiss to her feet and grabbed his sword and faced the direction of the bolt that was in his back. The sight of the bolt made the others gasp.

"Flee to Goodwitch!" Kayne commanded as he heard another snap of a crossbow and smacked the bolt out of the air with his sword. He turned to the group. "Go, NOW!" he yelled as he took off running towards the sniper.

"Kayne wait!" Ruby shouted but Kayne ignored her and kept running. "Jaune, Pyrrah, point Professor Goodwitch in our direction. Weiss let's go after him."

"Right." Weiss agreed.

Ruby and Weiss then pursed Kayne and ran as fast as they could. As they followed him they could hear the faint sound of a chime in the distance.

* * *

As Kayne got closer to the sniper's spot he the assailant in the trees. The figure then jumped from tree to tree and flee from Kayne. Every time the figure jumped, Kayne could hear what sounded like chains.

"Hahaha!" the figure cackled as he lead Kayne deeper into the forest. "C'mon pup, come and fetch me."

Kayne had a hunch that he was tailing the murderer from that night. The one from Rosaria's Fingers. As he chased the figure a couple of Boartusk blocked his path and charged at him. They began to roll at high speeds to attack him. As they drew close Kayne stomped the ground and raised his sword.

"Out of my way!" Kayne demanded as he swung his sword and cut the creatures in half.

"Oh hoho. What anger flows through thee." the voice taunted "C'mon. Thou are so close to catching me."

Kayne continued to keep up with his assailant. The man he was pursuing used his chain to swing around a wall of trees that blocked Kayne's path. Kayne chopped the wall down in a single slash and kicking down the trees as to make them fall faster. The trees made a loud crash and shook the ground beneath. As soon as he stood up he noticed that he was in wider field with no trees but the ones that surrounded him and his assailant.

Kayne could see his assassin more clearly now. A man with a brown tattered, round hat, a grey scarf that covered his mouth and would flow in the wind. His eyes were a deep red. He wore a long black garb, that of what a priest would were only covered in blood stains both new and old. Chains were wrapped around his arm and were lead behind his back connected to something. Underneath the chains were black clothes wrapped around his arm but were cut and torn due to the chains over. His boots were worn and had chains instead of buckles or laces. On a piece of black fabric that covered his left shoulder was the insignia of his covenant. A vertical line with three different length horizontal lines, making an odd cross.

"Ello, Watchdog of Farron." the man spoke.

"Who are thee?" Kayne asked as he prepared for a fight.

"I am, the end of thee." he answered as he reached both hands behind his back and pulled out his clawed blades "I am, Madfinger Murdoch."

* * *

Jaune, Pyrrha and Cardin made their way to the rendezvous to fetch Goodwitch. As the ran through the area where they did their assignments, they could see Blake, Yang, Ren and Nora leading Goodwitch in their direction. Jaune waved them down and ran over to them.

"Jaune." Nora called out.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"Where's the Ursa?" asked Yang.

"Don't worry, Jaune here took care of it." Cardin explained.

Surprise was written on their faces. This was new to them.

"Is that so?" Glynda asked as she looked at Jaune with an approving smile.

"Yeah, but that's not important right now." said Jaune.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"Wait, where's Weiss, Kayne and my sister?" Yang asked as she looked around.

"We were attacked." Pyrrha began.

"What, by more Grimm?" Nora asked.

Pyrrha shook her head.

"White Fang?" asked Blake

"No, some one shot an arrow at Weiss but Kayne took the hit." Pyrrha explained " I don't think the White Fang use arrows. Kayne took off to get the shooter and Ruby and Weiss followed him."

Glynda pointed at Blake and Yang. "You two, come with me." she ordered "The rest of you head back to the rendezvous."

Jaune's team and Cardin agreed and made their way back to the designated spot. Glynda, Blake and Yang took off for Ruby, Kayne and Weiss. As they ran they could see a small pillar of smoke ascending to the sky.

* * *

Kayne stood ready for a fight as he watched and waited for his opponent to move. Murdoch just stood in place with his head cocked to one side and his claws lowered. It had seemed like hours with just the two of them staring at each other. When a leaf blade blew in between them, they charged.

Kayne dragged his sword as he ran for Murdoch. He stomped on the ground and swung his sword upwards bringing up pieces of the ground. Murdoch dogged it with a backflip and whipped his chain at Kayne. Kayne ducked and the chain had just grazed his hood and lept towards Murdoch. Kayne was midair with Murdoch and swung his blade but was blocked and knocked away. Murdoch then thrusted his other claw at Kayne but was blocked by Kayne's dagger.

As they hit the ground they rolled around each other. They stood up and jumped back at each other. Kayne swung his sword down over his head, but was blocked with both claws. They were locked together as the pushed at each other trying to break the others guard.

"C'mon pup, tis that all you have?" Murdoch taunted.

Kayne headbutted Murdoch and staggered him back. He then began to slash at him with a storm of metal from his sword and dagger. Murdoch recovered quickly and dodged Kayne's strikes with ease. As Murdoch avoided the attacks he loosened up the chain on his left arm and let it fall to the ground. Murdoch then jumped back onto a branch of a tree that was on the perimeter of their battleground.

Murdoch laughed as he grabbed the chain. Kayne traced it back to his foot and saw it was encircled around his foot. Before Kayne could react the chain clenched and locked on. Kayne looked up to see Murdoch had pulled to tighten the chain and then jumped down from the tree. Kayne was then dragged on the ground towards the tree and then found himself dangling from the branch. Kayne's twisted his body to see Murdoch who was charging with his claws pointed out towards Kayne.

Kayne activated his pyromancy and placed his hand on his chest. He grew heavy and crashed to the ground. Murdoch yelped as he was rocketed up the tree. Kayne shook the chain of his foot and rolled away from any danger but it was slow. He then heard metal scrap from his back and felt a little force. H turned towards Murdoch as he sat in a crouched position.

"Thou are a sly one!" Murdoch laughed as he pulled the chain back causing it to wrap around his arm "However, iron flesh only last for so long. Now, hold still."

As Murdoch charged Kayne swung his sword but Murdoch cartwheeled over it. He then began to slash at Kayne with fast speed and furry. Kayne then blocked with his sword stopping him from cutting into him any further. Kayne then punched him in the face and was followed with a cut from his dagger.

As soon as the iron flesh spell wore off Kayne attacked by digging his dagger into the ground and swung his sword. Murdoch back stepped away as Kayne continued his move. Kayne stopped and leapt in the air twirled and brought his sword down. Murdoch just turned his body to avoid the attack.

Murdoch swung his claw upwards and struck Kayne in the shoulder. Kayne rolled away and stood up to face Murdoch but was felt a force hit him in the face. Murdoch had whipped his chain at Kayne. It had hit him so hard that a large piece of his helmet over his right eye was torn off. Kayne touched his face and felt the cold metal of his gauntlet. He pulled his hand back and saw blood. It had cut him just below his eye.

Murdoch quickly ran his hands over his chains creating lighting to spark from them. He unleashed a fury of lashes. Kayne knocked the chain whips away with his sword and dagger the best he could. Kayne missed a block and was stuck on the right side of his abdomen. Kayne grunted at the pain and continued his defense.

"Gots to be much quicker watchdog." he taunted as he kept up his attacks.

"Silence assassin!" Kayne yelled.

"Oh, don't lecture me! Thee might be in a different guild but we very much alike." Murdoch responded.

Kayne was able to knock away the chains and stopped Murdoch's attacks.

"We are nothing alike." Kayne retorted.

"That so? Thee would strike down those who would traverse the woods of Farron to protect the resting Lords of Cinder that thee were supposed to return to their throne and had abandoned. Only to continue an endless war for'em but ended killin'em in the end. Mine is mostly for the thrill of a good hunt. Nonetheless, I shall make you pay for what ye hath done to me."

"What did I do to thee?" Kayne questioned "We have only just met."

"Not important, only that thou dies now." Murdoch said as he quickly cracked his chain towards Kayne's knee.

Kayne dodged the strike and reached into his toolbelt. He pulled out his estus flask but before he could raise it up Murdoch smacked it out of his hand. Murdoch then caught it with his chain wrapping around the flask and brought it towards him. He caught it with his hand and shook his head.

"We shall hath none of that." Murdoch said as he threw it on the ground and crushed it with his boot.

The flask made a loud shattering noise. Kayne heart began to race. He had lost his only means of fast healing. Kayne narrowed his eyes at Murdoch in anger. He watched as Murdoch scattered the shards across the ground with his foot.

Kayne sheathed his sword and activated his pyromancy. He cast a large fireball that had fire encircling it and threw it a Murdoch. Murdoch dodged the massive ball of fire and it struck a tree behind him. Now, engulfed in flames, the tree began to crackle and pop causing smoke to rise to the sky.

Murdoch looked at the tree and chuckled as he turned back to Kayne who was charging at him. Kayne spun and swung his sword around in an odd pattern. He was trying to be unpredictable in his strikes but Murdoch was too quick. Murdoch backed away and leapt for Kayne with his claws aimed for his body. Kayne blocked the attack and once more, were locked in place.

"Kayne!" Ruby shouted.

Kayne looked over his shoulder to see Ruby and Weiss standing there.

Murdoch found an opportunity. He kneed Kayne in his side and knocked his sword away. He then locked his arm around Kayne's arm that held the sword, pulling him in closer and thrusted his blades into Kayne's abdomen.

Ruby and Weiss stopped in their tracks and gasped. They watched as Murdoch kicked Kayne off his blade. The blood splattered onto the ground as Kayne fell.

"No." said Ruby as she watched the events before her and Weiss.

Murdoch snapped his head over to the two girls. They readied their weapons, preparing for a fight.

"Aahh, more tongues for her lady." Murdoch cackled "Do not fret, I will make quick work of thee."

Kayne jumped right up from the ground and slashed Murdoch in the back causing him scream. Murdoch then threw his chain to a tree like a grapple and launched himself to safety. As he flew, Ruby fired her gun and Weiss launched fire dust projectiles at him. Kayne made his way over to the two and they stopped their assault.

"Kayne, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

Kayne and Weiss gave her a glare for that question.

"Sorry, I know, stupid question." she replied.

"Who is he?" Weiss asked.

"I thought I told thee to flee." Kayne said as he breathed heavily.

"You are in no position to argue." said Weiss "Besides, we weren't gonna let you run off on your own. That's a bad habit you have by the way."

Kayne could hear more footsteps quickly approaching from where Ruby and Weiss.

"Ruby!" Yang's voice cried as she Blake and Glynda made their way over.

As soon as the three caught to Kayne, Ruby and Weiss they stopped and saw the Murdoch in the tree. They too put their weapons at the ready.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"Aww, it looks that the pup has help." Murdoch scoffed.

Barking could be heard behind the tree that Murdoch stood on top of. The was more than one and sounds of metal clanking fast and hard could be heard as well. The ominous sound grew louder by the second. Murdoch then dropped down from the tree.

"Tis the beginning watchdog!" Murdoch yelled "The start of new age, for a new ruler." Murdoch pointed his arms out with his palms open "If they do not end ye then I shall at a later time."

In the next moment, a pack of four dogs jumped out from the bushes underneath the tree. The sight of them was sickening. They were large with, black sockets where there eyes should be and ribs protruding through their pale skin as if they were starving.

Following the dogs, were more human looking figures. However, they as well had the same appearance of the dogs. Their skin pale and eyes black as the Abyss. Their number grew as more came marching out of the forest. They wore patchy rusted armor and chainmail hoods. Carrying weapons of many variety.

Ruby, her team and Glynda were in shock of the sight that stood before them. They didn't know what to make of it. Kayne however, grew angry at the sight of the hollows and the darkness that they had brought with them.

"Now, I must bid thee adieu ladies and watchdog." Murdoch said with a bow as if he was the host of a party or festival "I must be off to guard a helpless caster." Murdoch pulled out a small green gem and knelt down on one knee. He began to glow and evaporate into thin air, leaving behind green particles.

Kayne pointed his sword out and looked over to Ruby and the others.

"Run, I shall dispatch them." Kayne ordered. He then looked back at the group of hollows that were slowly walking towards them with shield risen and weapons ready.

"What, no." Weiss protested "We have to get out of here and you're in no condition to fight now."

The dogs barked as they charged at Kayne and the others. Kayne, in a swift motion cut the head off the first dog. He then swung upwards splitting the second in half. He threw a large fireball at the next causing it burn to death. The last one jumped at him going for his neck but he punched, knocking it to the ground and drove his sword into its neck.

"Go! Now!" he growled at the group as he turned to face his foes.

They howled a raspy battle cry and charged. Kayne walked towards them, with fire in his eyes. The first warrior raised his sword and guarded with his shield but Kayne kicked the shield away and thrusted his sword into its heart. Two more rushed him. He lept to the ground and dug the dagger in the ground taking out one of their legs causing them to drop. Kayne then shoved his sword in between one's shoulder and neck while he turned to the other and snapped its neck. Kayne then ripped his sword out of the other one in a downward motion and continued on.

A hollow swung its sword but was deflected with Kayne's dagger. He then hacked at the warrior's chest knocking it to the ground and stuck the sword in its forehead. Before he could pull his sword out, a hollow spear men thrusted at him and one with a short sword attacked as well. Kayne grabbed the spear and headbutted the soldier and thrust the spear into the one with the sword. Then took the hand with the sword and put it in the chest of the spearmen. Kayne took his sword from the ground, and sighed as more came from the forest.

Ruby and the other just watched in horror and awe as Kayne quickly dispatched the creatures. They way Kayne killed the enemy was sickening and brutal. Seeing him kill Grimm was one thing but they way he killed humans or what looked human was churning their stomachs. They also worried for him. Fighting while he was badly injured and they could see that he was growing weary.

Ruby snapped out of her daze and thought of what to do. She opened her weapon to its scythe and turned to her team.

"We gotta help him." Ruby began "He won't last much longer if he keeps this up."

"What's the plan?" Weiss asked as she spun the chamber on her weapon.

"We take out as many as we can and pull Kayne out of there?" Ruby explained.

Just then, they heard the sound of a raspy screaming. They looked in the direction and noticed that a few had slipped by Kayne and were coming for them. Ruby took the one closest to her and swung her scythe upwards, cutting the soldier in half. Weiss practically flew to another, thrusting her rapier into the heart. Yang punched one in the gut shattering its armor and causing it to go off the ground. She then proceeded to continuously strike it, juggling it until she haymakered it into a crowd of soldiers near Kayne. Blake slashed one until it fell to the ground and shot three of them in the head.

Kayne's attacks started to become more sluggish as he continued his fight. His breathing grew heavy and short. Kayne was leaning on his sword trying to catch as much of his breathe he possibly could. He looked around and noticed that the hollows had begun to encircle him. He was surrounded, not sure if he could get out. Unscathed that is. He picked up his sword and swung it down.

"Alright, how shall be first?" Kayne asked.

Before either one made a move, the leaves began to spin a vortex. The leaves began to shine like a steel blade. The leaves then quickly went to each of the hollows and cut them to pieces in a matter of seconds.

Kayne turned to see that Glynda was the one that dispatched the hollows so quickly. Kayne saw the wand in her hand and new right away that she was a caster, a mage. He also noticed that they haven't left yet and were coming towards him.

"Hast thou lost hearing? Why does thee remain here?" Kayne asked in frustration.

"Hey, I'm the leader of this team." Ruby began "I give the orders."

"Like I said earlier, you are in no condition to fight and we won't leave a teammate behind." Weiss said with sincerity.

"Looks like more are coming." Blake pointed out "We need to leave."

Another hollow came at Kayne from behind but Kayne flipped it over his shoulder and curb stomped it, causing the metal helm to cave in on the creature. Kayne then flipped it over and took the crossbow on its back and whatever bolts it had. Standard wooden ones to be exact, with five bolts in the pouch. Kayne sheathed his weapons and looked up at Ruby.

"Alright, we shall pull back for now" Kayne said as he loaded the crossbow.

"Okay, let's move." Ruby ordered "Professor, tell the bullhead to get ready for takeoff."

As they ran, Glynda opened her scroll and tapped on the screen. She put it to her ear.

"This is Goodwitch, be prepared for immediate dustoff. Understood, we will be there soon." Glynda closed the scroll and tucked it away.

They ran as fast as their feet could carry them. Kayne's vision began to blur,his chest burned and blood was still dripping from his wounds. Out running the hollowed undead was easy. It was the dogs that they had to worry about. Kayne could hear the barking of at least one. He could hear it fastly approaching. He stopped and turned to it and aimed his crossbow at it. It jumped at it but fell to the ground as a bolt hit it directly between the eyes. He loaded another round and kept running.

Kayne's pace began to slow. His feet hit the ground harder as he stumbled to keep up with the others. He could hear the metal of the soldiers gaining. Perhaps he could take a few out and try to lessen their number. Kayne aimed his crossbow again and saw two in a clearing. He shot the first one in the stomach where the armor did not cover. It fell to the ground pushing the bolt further in its body hitting a vital organ and bled out. Kayne quickly loaded another bolt and fired it into the second soldier's heart. Before Kayne could load another bolt, he fell to the ground.

"Kayne!" Yang called as she ran over to him. "Can you get up?"

Kayne could barely hear her words. He could hardly see as his vision blurred.

"Yang you gave to carry him." Blake said as she shot her pistol at the chasing horde.

"Fine, but he owes dinner or something." Yang said as she hurled Kayne on her shoulder.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted.

Kayne would awaken for seconds before passing out again. Every time he open and close his eyes he would see different sights. He would open his eyes and see the area that they did the assignment then close his eyes. He would open his eyes and see Ren, Nora and Pyrrah shooting in the direction the had come from. Then he would see the metal ceiling of the bullhead with Ruby and her silver eyes looking down on him. She was shaking him and calling his name.

"Come on Kayne, not this again." Ruby said as she tried to wake him up. "Please stay with us."

Kayne then passed out to see nothing but darkness. To hear nothing but silence. Until a voice of little girl echoed in his mind.

"Please Kayne, just one more story."

"Alrighty, just one more. Then it's bed time, Anri."


	6. Upgrades Required

**Hey, welcome back to the next chapter. Sorry it took a while but I was busy during the holiday. I wanted this up either before or on Christmas day but sadly that didn't happen (obviously). Hope you all had a great holiday and that you got what you wanted. What did you guys think of the new dlc that came out for Dark Souls 3? For me it was pretty good but I felt like they could've done much more. The boss fight was nuts though. I hope you are also enjoying the new season of RWBY? I haven't started it yet for a few reasons. No spoilers or I'll just yell at you through my monitor or something.**

 **Now I need to point out a few things. In the beginning Kayne is having some flashbacks and I am not quite sure on how to let you as readers know with out using the lines. Also, there is not a lot of action in this chapter but it will come. And if you have been following since the original story,Kayne's appearance hasn't changed. He still has his shoulder length black hair and his silver eyes.**

 **Also, I might begin responding to questions that you might have about the story or what ever you feel like asking. They will be posted in the author's notes at the beginning of the chapters or if there is another way that you think would be better let me know. So if you have a question that does not involve spoilers I will answers.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Have a happy New Year.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Dark Souls**

* * *

Kayne's greatsword grounded the dirt underneath as he stood up. He wasn't alone. Across the way stood another man, wearing a leather trench coat, black hood and a silver mask, armed with a twinblade. It was like a spear, only that it had another blade at the other end. He stood near a flameless bonfire. The sky above the two warriors was a dark blue, illuminated by a white ring in sky.

The two stared at each other intently, with ambitions to kill. They ran at each other weapons in hand and at the ready. The dirt kicked up with each step they took and drew ever closer. As soon as they were in close range, Kayne swung his sword and the silver masked raised his twinblade to block the strike.

Kayne then opened his as he was jerked in a semi conscious state. Lights on the ceiling quickly passed by and he could see several faded figures that stood over him and pushed the bed he rested upon. He could barely hear, his heartbeating muffled other noises and speeches. The warmth of his breath could be felt as it hit the oxygen mask that covered his mouth. He tried to speak but could not find the strength to do so. Crossing a threshold of new room, Kayne lost consciousness.

His sight went back to the dark area that was the Kiln and he was on his back facing the darkened sky. The man in the silver mask was midair with his weapon over head and ready to drive it into Kayne's body. The light from the white circle shinned and gleamed as the blade came down. Kayne quickly rolled away from the weapon and its wielder who got the weapon stuck in the ground. Kayne saw an opportunity and attacked.

Once more he was awoken but not fully. An even brighter light casted down onto him as he laid there motionless. He could hear voices talking frantically to one another, shouting orders in a calm fashion.

"Keep pressure on those wounds!" a male voice commanded.

Kayne could feel hands pushing down on him. It hurt, but he couldn't help it. The strength to complain or cry out was something of a myth at the moment. The hot pinch of needles puncturing his arm itched his skin. The Watchdog slipped back into unconsciousness from the small pains he couldn't fight.

Once more a sight of him at the Kiln appeared. He was one knee, leaning up against his sword that was sticking in the ground and his hand on the handle. He was exhausted from fighting the man. His lungs burned as took in air and his strength was fleeing. The man stood feet in front of him, observing the tiered Watchdog.

Kayne turned his head to the sound of marching coming from behind. His eyes bared witness a rather large number of hollow knights and Darkwraiths. All of them being led by a woman in a black dress and beaked mask like that of a bird.

The Watchdog thought this was the end for him. He was out numbered, out armed and was on the verge of collapsing from his exhaustion. If he was gonna die, he was gonna take as many of them with him as he possibly could. He stood up from the ground, picked up his sword and pointed it at the horde while bring his dagger over his right arm.

He stood still as the horde marched towards him, still in his pose. It was then a flash of white light appeared in front of Kayne. He shut his eyes in a reflex to the sudden flash that blinded him. When he opened his eyes, a figure in a green hood and a black hand garb stood before him. The figure turned to Kayne and he was met with a pair of silver eyes just like his but this person was a woman.

The marching turned into a fast paced jog towards the two. The woman quickly grabbed Kayne's arm, smiled and the flash of light came back. In an instant, the two were gone and away from the massive threat.

* * *

Kayne was then met with a familiar sound, a high pitch beeping. Slowly, he began to open his eyes, his vision blurry but slowly cleared. The room was similar to the one he awoken the first time he arrived in Vale. He scanned the room from the door to the window and was met with the sight of the room being empty. He sat himself up and felt a sharp pain in his side. Rolling up the white shirt revealed a patch of white fabric that covered his skin.

He placed ran his fingers over the patch, remembering why he was back in the hospital. Murdoch, the one of Rosaria's Fingers. Kayne gritted his teeth and his muscles tensed at the thought of that assassin. He cursed himself for losing against someone like him, but then he thought about what Murdoch said. What did Kayne do to him? He never knew the man until recent.

Kayne's thoughts were interrupted to the sound of the door to his room clicking open. He shot his attention to the door and was met with a familiar face. It was Emma. Kayne's body began to relax at the sight of her and a small smile crawled on his face.

Emma returned a smile of her own. "Ah, good to see you're finally awake." she said closing the door behind her.

"How long have I been in slumber?" he asked as he pulled his shirt down, covering up his patched up wound.

Emma took in a small amount air before she answered. "Nearly two days."

Kayne's eyes went wide at the news. Two days? How much has happened since his absence? His heart raced as these thoughts crossed his mind.

"Are the others safe?" he asked her franticly "Is anyone else injured?"

"Calm down, your friends are safe." Emma assured "You on the other hand were lucky. Another inch more to the left and he would have struck a vital organ. The surgeons worked fast to patch you up."

Kayne let out a sigh of relief and lied back on his bed. That was probably going to be the best news he had heard in a long time.

"Do you remember what I told you when we saw each other in the bookstore?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Kayne gave a small laugh "Yes. It would seem I can not stay away from trouble."

"It would look that way. If I was your mother I would scold you to no end." Emma joked as she gave a small flick on Kayne's forehead.

"Thou are probably the closest thing to a mother that I ever had."

Emma was taken back by that statement "What do you mean?"

"I never knew who my mother was for years until it was too late." Kayne said as he looked down at his blanket that covered him. "Even though we had only met a small number of times, my words stand as true."

"Well then, I'm so sorry to hear that. Also I'm flattered that you would say that since I don't have a child of my own." Emma then began to put on a pair of rubber gloves "Now, let me see how your wound have healed since I last changed your gauze."

Kayne gave her a nod and took off his shirt to reveal the the white wraps around the lower part of his body. Emma then began to slowly unravel the bandages as to not hurt Kayne in the process. The last layer came undone, revealing three wounds that had been stitched up. The stitches were covered in dried blood. Left over from Kayne's healing process while he was a sleep. Emma examined the wounds closely and gently ran her finger down them.

"Does this hurt?" she asked as poked at the wounds.

Kayne winced as she did this "A little, but nothing that I cannot deal with."

"Okay, let's check the one on your back." she said as she moved her hand under Kayne's shoulder where the bolt had struck him and began to peal away the bandage that covered the wound. The injury was encircled by a black round mark with what look like dancing flames around its outline. Emma then poked at the wound and Kayne's body tensed at the touch. "Did that hurt?"

"It is a sore spot is all." he responded.

"Well, I'm impressed with how fast they heald. Not completely though but the stitches will hold." she said as she walked over to a cabinet.

She then pulled out a small bottle along with a small white cotton ball. She walked back over to Kayne while she uncapped the bottle, placed the ball of cotton on top and turned it upside of down allowing the contents inside to fall on the white ball.

"I'm gonna clean up your wounds really fast." Emma said as she sat next to Kayne "This going to be a bit cold, so prepare yourself." she warned. She then began to dab the cotton ball over the stitches as gently as possible. After finishing the wounds with the stitches, she then moved on to the one on his back.

While cleaning the last spot she kept looking at the mark. Wondering, pondering at what it meant to Kayne. She never had any tattoos of her own but was always interested in what the marks on others meant.

"I've been meaning to ask." Emma began "What does your tattoo mean? The one on your back. I saw it the first day you were here."

Kayne placed his hand on his shoulder where the mark resided. "This mark, is a brand and those who bare it are seen as a cures and are hated."

"Oh, well, your are welcome here no matter what that mark means." Emma assured him with a smile "Now, wait here while I go call Ozpin and tell him the news. When I come back I will bring you painkillers and a set of clothes that Ozpin had delivered when you ready to go back. I don't think he would've expected it so soon though."

Emma gave Kayne a wave goodbye as she closed the door on her way out. Kayne lied back down on his bed and thought of the day the mark, the darksign cursed him. He thought back to when the people in the village he lived in discovered that he bared the mark. How they cursed at him, spat on him and threw him in a cell to await the caravan to transport him to a land far away. Now all that was left for him to do was wait for Emma's return.

* * *

In the high tower of Farron, the sound of metal being struck rang throughout the room as Andre the blacksmith was working on a piece of a ballista . It was also accompanied by the sound of men in armor running in and around the tower gathering their weapons and whatever equipment they could carry.

In the room was a table near a large emaciated wolf. The table also had two others around it. A man in green armor with the painting of a sun on the chest piece. The other was a woman in silver armor with fabric over some of the pieces and a veil over head but didn't cover her face. In front of them was a map of Lothric sprawled across the table.

"Sirris, how do are defenses hold?" the man with the sun on his chest asked.

"They are holding fare enough, for now." Sirris responded . "As long as we can hold the Halfway Fortress and the catacombs that leads to Irithyll, we should be fine."

Just then a man's voice cried down the shaft of the lift inside the tower.

"INCOMING!" the voice called down.

After he called down to the ones below, the sound of low howling could be heard and was followed by a loud crash. The tower shook and small crumbles of stone fell from the walls and ceiling as more crashes followed. Something flew in from the opening of the tower causing pieces of rubble to scatter in the room.

The barrage lasted for several minutes before the silence settled. Sirris looked over to where the rubble was thrown from. A large javelin sized arrow stuck out from the floor.

"This is the third time this week." Sirris said in disgust.

"They really want the Fire Keeper." the man responded. "More for our ballistas. I will send some men out to scavenge again." He pointed to a group of men who nodded telling him that they understood their orders. Two of the men went over to the arrow that entered and pulled it out with all their might.

"If thou wanted to ensure that the flame wouldn't return, thee would want her to be dead too." the voice of a woman spoke.

The two turned to see who it was. It was a woman in a green cloak and black hand armor. She pulled her hood down and long dark hazel hair flowed out. Her silver eyes shined as the flame from the torches that illuminated the room.

A pack of Watchdogs knelt down as she entered, their heads lowered.

"Lady Marie." they said in unison.

"Please don't do that." she pleaded, putting a hand on her forehead and shaking her head. As the warriors stood up, Marie made her way over to Sirris and the other. "Sirris, Lawrence." she greeted as she approached the table "Is the wolf unharmed?"

"Welcome back, Marie and yes she is fine." Lawrence greeted "Glad to see that thou didn't get caught in the storm we just had."

"Yes, well, I almost caught a drop of it riding the lift." Marie scoffed as she looked over shoulder to the entrance. "But I am glad the old thing is not hurt. Kayne would not have been to happy to see a scratch on her." Marie then patted the bridge of the wolf's nostril, which in turn brushed up against her hand.

"How did your, scouting fare?" Sirris asked.

"Rather well." Marie responded.

"Did thee meet with your informant?" Lawrence asked.

"Yes, but the news is not good." Marie said "If what he told me is true, then we need strengthen our defenses."

"What did he tell you?" asked Sirris.

"He told me two things." Marie began "First, he told me the lord and his decan sent a small number of soldiers to wherever he planned on invading."

"Should we try to send some of ours to aid Kayne?" Lawrence asked as he raised his hand, about to call over one of his covenant.

Marie shook her head. "No, it's nothing he can't handle on his own and I don't think that besides I can only do at least two people at once. Even so, it would wear me out. I Just hope he does not encounter the one known as Madfinger along with the small brigade."

"What is the other piece of news?" Sirris questioned.

Marie's body tensed up. She bit the bottom of her lip and stared blankly at the map on the table. The two that stood next to her took noticed and immediately knew that whatever she was going to say was not going to be pleasant.

"The next thing he told me, made my heart sink and skin go cold. He told me that the lord is conjuring up a council of necromancers. Also, he wants the soul of another within our midst."

Sirris and Lawrence looked at one another in question.

"Who, other than the Keeper does this dark man want?" asked Lawrence.

Marie did not look at them. She only continued to stare blankly at the map that lied on the table.

"What happens if they get this other person?" asked Sirris.

"They must not reach the cathedral." Marie responded.

* * *

Kayne stood next to Ozpin, hunched over, leaning on the desk and stared at an image that hovered over it. The image showed several small groups of warriors that had attacked Kayne and his comrades. They were walking in and out of a large swirling vortex that was in between four tall, black obsidian pillars. The warriors were moving equipment out from the dark void.

"It would appear that they are preparing for a skirmish." said Kayne as he straightened out his posture and crossed his arm.

"You think it will be full scale?" Ozpin asked.

Kayne shook his head "No, he would not risk losing a larger company than what has lying in wait in the forest. For he has little knowledge of this world and your people are far too advance. Their numbers may grow but from I have seen and experienced, they would be whipped out."

"How many are in your army, compared to his?" Ozpin asked looking away from the screen and at Kayne.

"Hard to recall." he responded "Their numbers grow but ours wilts away slowly. When we began it was a mere fifty swords. A month or so later we were almost two-hundred but because hollows and undead see him as a mesiha, his number far exceeds ours." Kayne then bit the bottom of his lip in concern "I hope much has not worsen for us."

"Are you on the assault most of the time?"

"No, we have been on the defense for a majority of the war. All we are able to do is hold our lines."

Ozpin gave nod before he turned his attention to the monitor. "There is something else I want to show you." He then began to pull up another video "This could be of some use to us."

The image Opzin pulled up showed a group of warriors setting up tents for the camp they were they now reside. After a good ten seconds of this, the clip showed the warriors go into a panic and draw their weapons. Kayne leaned in with curiosity and saw what had riled them up. A pair of Ursai had charged the group and engaged in combat. They fought for several minutes before the hollows rose victorious and the bodies of the Ursai began to dissolve. The hollows received casualties as well, a number of their corpses, limbs and blood were sprawled all around the battlefield.

A smile wanted to crawl across Kayne's face at the sight of his enemies perishing but he kept his composure. "It would appear that have some unlikely allies."

"It would look that way." Ozpin responded "However, they still have a hate for humanity." He then made the images disappear and stood up from his desk. "They haven't made any sort of attempt yet to venture out. Perhaps the Grimm are putting some fear into them, or they are making more preparations."

"Then we must not waste time. I shall gather my equipment and wipe them out."

"Now wait just a minute. You just got out of the hospital and I still won't allow you to go in this alone." Ozpin then waved his hand telling Kayne to follow him. "Besides, you might want to upgrade your armor."

Ozpin and Kayne stopped at a small crate that had Kayne's sword leaning on it as it was wrapped up in the drapes that he had used the first day at Beacon. Ozpin then opened the box to reveal the contents inside. Kayne saw his armor, more worn down and tattered than ever before, He picked the helmet and examined were Murdoch's chain had struck him. The chest piece and chainmail had taken damage and was considered useless. Kayne let out a sigh and put the helmet back, closing the lid on the box.

"I forgot what this feels like." Kayne said looking down at the crate resting his hand on it.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow "What feeling would the be?" he asked.

"Murdoch had brung a fear back to me, which that I had not had in a long time. The fear of death."

"How do you mean?" Ozpin asked.

"Being unkindled and undead is one the same, we never truly die. Now that the flame is gone and if I am to falter, I can never arise again."

"Then let us hope that this fear keeps you alive." Ozpin said as he put a hand on Kayne's shoulder. "It would be a shame to lose you."

"Thou barely knows me and yet you trust me like one of your own." Kayne offered a smile.

"Whether or not you were lying to me the first time we met at the hospital, I could tell that you were a warrior of good."

"How could thee be so certain of that?" Kayne asked.

"Your eyes told me everything."

Kayne let out a quick breath of disbelief and rolled his eyes. "My eyes?"

"Yes. You and Ruby have the same colored eyes. From the both of you I see great warriors of the people."

"If that is what thou wants to believe." Kayne looked back at the crate that held his scraps of armor. "I suppose I could see sir Brown about my equipment, then plan on how to handle our unwelcome guest."

Ozpin gave him a nod "I suppose that is best. I'll keep an eye on things and if it gets too worked up in the forest I know a team of soldiers that won't ask questions that I can send to help."

"Are they sellswords?" Kayne asked.

"If you're asking if they are mercenaries, then yes." Ozpin assured. "However, they will fill a request for me at the drop of a hat."

"Okay , then I shall leave for town tomorrow." Kayne said as he strapped his sword on and picked up the crate." I will be not be going to classes, just so thee knows."

"Don't worry, we are on break for a while. So you missing classes won't be a problem."

Kayne began walking towards the elevator but stopped suddenly. "Ozpin, what do I tell my team if they ask?"

Ozpin sat back in his seat "I believe they deserve the right to know what has been going on. Tell them what you wish."

Kayne gave Ozpin a nod and continued his way on exiting the office. He pushed the button to go down, entered and pushed the button that lead to ground floor. The lift jolted to a start and Kayne tilted his head back on the wall and let out a large sigh. He was glad to be back in the place he would happily call a second home but now that the Lord of Hollows' army is here, he has more things to worry about.

* * *

Kayne had stopped at the foot of his door and placed the crate he was carrying down on the floor. He reached for his key and unlocked it. Picking up the crate he was about to enter his room when he was met with a familiar voice.

"Hey Kayne."

Kayne looked over to see who it was that called to him. It was Yang and she was with Blake and Weiss. The looked happy to see that he was up and around. The three began to make their way over to him. Kayne returned a smile of his own before turning back the door and giving it a slight kick to open it.

"Good evening ladies." he greeted as he stepped into his room "Thou may enter if thy wishes." They entered "Glad to see that the three of thee are unharmed." he said as put the crate on the floor.

"Glad to see that you're up and moving." said Weiss.

"Yeah, we were starting to get worried." Blake added.

"What happened," he began "once I had lost consciousness?"

"Well, when you passed out, I had to carry you to the extraction zone while being chased by those, whatever they were." Yang explained this and saw a frown appear on Kayne's face. "What's wrong?"

"Forgive me for forcing such a task unto thee. My carelessness put thee in more danger than I imagined."

"Kayne it's no big deal." Yang assured.

"We are a team and we look after one another." added Weiss.

Kayne lowered his head and nodded slightly but still had the feeling of regret. He then looked back up at the three. "Where is Ruby?"he asked.

The expressions on their faces changed to sadden a look as they lowered their eyes to the ground.

"She is still in our room, beating herself up." Blake said.

Kayne looked puzzled and concerned "Is she hurting herself?"

Yang shook her head "No, not physically. She blames herself for what happened the day you were put in the hospital. We keep trying to tell her that it's not her fault but she won't listen. She won't even leave the room with us for a bite to eat."

Kayne never thought that Ruby would be the kind of person to act in such a way. She was always so cheerful and optimistic that he thought it impossible. He thought for a quick moment and decided that he could try talking to her.

"Perhaps I can have a word with her and convince her otherwise." Kayne offered.

Yang gave a smile. "Thanks I would appreciate it if you would. Just knock on the door."

Kayne gave a nod and walked towards the door. "I shall head off at once."

The three girls exited the room, allowing Kayne to close the door.

"Thanks again for this, it means a lot." said Yang as Blake and Weiss nodded with a smile.

Kayne returned a smile "My pleasure, and I know that thou must have many questions about the recent events. I will explain in time shortly to come. Have a good night."

They curiously nodded, waved goodbye and went in there separate ways. Yang, Blake and Weiss went off to eat and Kayne went to go confront Ruby and try to lift her spirits. If anything Kayne felt more at fault for what he had put them through. Not involving them was a mission he had set himself and failed it.

* * *

Ruby was sitting on her bed, with her knees to her chest and clutching Kayne's medallion in her hand. She sat there in silence with wind blowing in from the window that was pried open. The only thing illuminating the room was that of the orange glow of the sun setting saying it's goodbye till the next dawn. She then heard a set of three knocks on the door. She looked up, then put her head back on her knees.

"Yang, I don't feel like going out." she cried out.

"Ruby?" Kayne's voice reverberated through the door.

Ruby's head quickly shot up in surprise. She didn't expect Kayne to be at her door or even back from the hospital so soon. She quickly hopped off her bed and walked over to the door and opened it. As the door opened Kayne gave her a warming smile.

"K-Kayne?" she said softly in disbelief. Kayne gave her a nod. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital resting?"

"Emma said was I good to come back." he responded "I just won't be able to fight for a while. May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."she said accepting Kayne's request allowing him to step in."Is there something you needed?"

"Yes, as of some matters." he responded causing Ruby to bit her lip. "I came here to see what has been bothering you."

"Oh. Uh, no nothing's wrong?" she tried to assure him.

"Ruby, do not lie to me." he said in a calming matter showing that he was not angry at anything. "Yang told me that you have been feeling depressed lately. So tell me, what is bothering you."

Kayne watched as Ruby lowered her head, stiffened her arms and made a fists with her hands. Her lip quivering and eyes watering. She took in quick sharp breaths. She looked up at Kayne with tears flowing down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed " I'm the reason you got hurt in the fight. I called your name and distracted you, just like I distracted Weiss when we had our first class together. I couldn't keep quiet and it made fighting harder for her and this time almost got you killed." She wiped a tear from one side of her face. "Maybe she was right. Maybe Ozpin making me leader of the team was a mistake."

"Ruby, look at me." said Kayne "It is not your fault for what happened. I was careless and filled with rage the fault is only mine. Because of thee, I am alive and get to fight another day. He could have killed me if thou were not there and thee would never had seen me again but that is not what happened." Kayne placed a hand on Ruby's cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "Ozpin made no mistake. Your concern for others would be seen as foolish where I hail from but that is the reason that wise old man made the right decision."

Ruby cracked a smile, still sniffling from her cries and touched Kayne's hand. "Thank you. I'm glad that you're not angry at me."

Kayne slowly removed his hand. "In all honesty, I do not believe that I ever could. Now, I have another question."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Would thou care to accompany me to town tomorrow? I need to take my equipment and see if I can have it repaired. I need your help to guide me since I do not know my way around."

Ruby gave a small laugh "Yeah, sure. I would be happy to take you where you need to go."

"Thank you Ruby. I will come by to get you when I am ready." Kayne turned towards the door and took a few steps towards it before being stopped.

"Oh, Kayne."

Kayne turned back towards her. "Hmm?"

She held out her hand to give Kayne his medallion. "It fell of your neck when we were boarding the bullhead."

Kayne held his hand out and she placed it in his palm. "Thank you Ruby." he said as he gave her a smile and placed it around his neck. "Good night then. I shall see thee tomorrow."

"Good night." she responded giving him a small wave before hopping back on her door to her room closed as Kayne exited. She lied down and let out a large sigh of relief with a smile following it after.

* * *

Ernest sat at his counter in the front of his store. He was looking over his sales and numbers, punching in more on a calculator to make sure they all checked out. A very profitable month for the man and his business. He leaned back in his seat and let out a relaxing sigh for finishing up a good day's work. The sound of a bell went off signifying that someone had entered his shop. He looked over to the door and saw two people enter.

One of them was a girl with short black hair with a deep red streak. She wore a red cloak along with a corset. The other was a man whose face was covered by a box that he carried in behind her.

Ernest stood up from his seat and straightened out the items spread out on the counter. He and the girl exchanged welcoming smiles as she approached. The man behind her was able to keep up regardless of how heavy it appeared to be.

Ernest cleared his throat "Welcome, to Bulle…" He then stopped and smiled when he had seen who was carrying the box when the man turned to the side. "Ah, Kayne my boy." he greeted "How are ya doing today?"

Kayne gave him a smile as well as he gently placed the crate on the ground. "I am well, thank you."

Ernest looked at the girl and then back at Kayne. "Who did ya come with today? Your girlfriend?"

Ruby's cheeks blushed a light pink and she looked in a different direction. Kayne noticed her reaction and raised an eyebrow, for he wasn't clear on what Ernest was talking about. Sure she was a girl and his friend. One that he could proudly say was a holder of such a title.

"This is my good friend Ruby." he pointed at her with an open palm "I needed her to guide me to your shop, since I am not from here."

Ernest nodded his head and looked down at the crate that sat near Kayne's feet. "What did ya bring me today?"

"I have a favor to ask of thee." Kayne began as he took off the makeshift scabbard that held his sword and placed it on the counter. "I need my equipment repaired and I was wondering if thee had the time for it."

"What ya need fixin?" he Ernest asked.

Kayne began to unravel his the fabric around his sword. "My sword needs to be sharpened, I do not wish for it to lose its edge."

Ernest looked at the massive blade and noticed all the chips and scraps that dressed the sword. He could tell that it had been many hardships and was well taken care of before Kayne had brought it to him. "Okay, so what need fix'n in the box?" he asked as he walked around the counter.

Kayne opened the box to show his armor. "I have, had some trouble in the past few days and well,.." He watched as the man reached in pulled out the pieces of his armor and placed them on counter.

Ernest looked at the armor pieces with curiosity and dumbfoundment. He wondered what the boy had gotten himself into but it was none of his business. He then gave a cheery chuckle "My dear boy, how old is this armor?" he asked as he picked up the chainmail that was worn under the chest plate "No one has worn chainmail in centuries."

"I have had it for as long as I can remember." Kayne responded.

"A family hand me down I suppose." a smile came across Ernest's face "I could fix it or I can do ya one better."

Just then, the bell chimed and caught the attention of the three. "Hi dad." said the voices, It was Jessica and Anna that had entered. Anna smiled widely when she saw who was talking to her dad and ran up to Kayne, giving him a hug.

"Hello Anna." Kayne greeted as he patted her on the head. He then looked at Ruby who was smiling a warmingly as she watched as the little girl hugged her savior. "Ruby, this is Anna, the one I rescued that night."

"Hi Anna, nice to meet you." Ruby greeted as she offered her hand for Anna to shake "Glad to see that you're safe."

Anna shyly reached her hand out to Ruby's and the two of them gently shook. Anna then quickly turned back to Kayne. "Did you like the cookies I gave?" she sweetly asked.

"What?" Ruby said in surprise as she shot her head up at Kayne.

"Yes, I did in fact and they were delightful. Thank you."

"And you didn't bother asking if I wanted some?" Ruby asked in playful manner.

"If I did, I am sure that thou would have eaten them all." Kayne teased back.

"Hi, Mr. Hero." Jessica greeted as she made her way around to her father. "Hi dad." she said as she kissed him on the check "Sorry if we interrupted."

"No no, you're fine honey." He looked down at his youngest daughter. "So how was school today sweetheart?"

"It was okay, I guess." said Anna as she tapped the ground with the tip of her toe..

Ernest could see that she was hiding something. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"Well…" she trailed off.

"Her teacher wanted to talk to me before she left." Jessica began. "Anna, has been having trouble reading in class. If she doesn't improve she will be held back."

Kayne looked down at Anna. She had her head lowered towards the ground, shrouded in disappointment. Kayne heard her father sigh as if he was thinking on what to do. Kayne shifted his eyes in thought for a short minutes.

"Well, I suppose we will have to hire a tutor to help you." Ernest said as he looked at Anna.

"Nonsense." said Kayne as he knelt down to Anna's eye level "If thou wishes, I have some free time for a while. I could stop by every so often and help the best I can."

"Kayne my boy, you don't need to do that." Ernest assured trying to convince Kayne otherwise.

"I would not mind at all. I would read to my siblings every day and night." Kayne countered.

Ernest looked at his little angel, who seemed to be happy to have Kayne help her once more. He let out a sigh of gratitude and smiled. "Okay, okay, I accept the offer my boy. Now Anna go in the office wait with your sister while I finish up out here with our friends."

Anna gave her dad a couple quick nods before giving Kayne another hug. Kayne hugged her back with one arm, returning the kind girl's gesture. Anna skipped over to her sister and took her hand. Jessica then lead her to the back of the store were the office was located.

"Heh. You're always to the rescue aren't ya?" Ernest said happily as he crossed his arms.

"It comes naturally I suppose." Kayne responded.

"Now, back to what I was going to say. I can either repair your armor to the best of my ability or I can make ya a new set."

Kayne thought for a moment. It would be nice to have a new set of armor to protect him possibly stronger than his old set. But he had been through many trials with set he had scavenged off the fallen knight. It was a part of him but perhaps it was time to start a new legacy with a new set.

"I accept but how much will I have to compensate?" asked Kayne as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

Ernest looked at what Kayne had brought him and looked as if he was coming up with an estimate. A smile crawled onto his face and looked back at Kayne. "Normally, I would charge a customer a pretty penny but for the man who saved my daughter, no charge."

Kayne's arm lowered to his waist. "Beg pardon?" he asked.

"That's right, I will not charge ya a single lien for this project. I told you I owed you a favor and there is no price for the life of my little angel."

Kayne slowly slide his wallet back into his pocket. "Well, I certainly appreciate your kind gesture. How long do thee think will need to work?"

"How soon do you need them?" Ernest asked as he picked Kayne's sword and placed on a table behind him.

"As soon as possible."

Ernest gave Kayne a nod of understanding. "Okay, I'll get my guys working on it right away. But before you go I want to take some quick measurements so we can get started on your armor." Kayne agreed and went to follow Ernest where he needed him. Before they entered a room, Ernest noticed the medallion that hanging off Kayne's neck and lifted it, looking as if the wolf that was engraved on it was speaking to him. "This gives me an idea."

* * *

The two young warriors walked down the street side by side. They had just finished their business with and were on their way back to landing zone of the airship that would take them back to the academy grounds. Once they had returned he would tell the rest of his team of the crazy events as of late. Even JNPR and CRDL had the right to know since they practically thrown into the mix.

"That girl was very sweet." said Ruby as they waited to cross the crosswalk.

"You mean Anna?" asked Kayne.

Ruby nodded her head. "Mmhm, I'm glad that she is okay after going through something like that."

"Yes, after losing his wife and son was hard on him from he told me. If I was not there to save Anna, it would have been much worse for him."

"It was cool of him to give you a loaner sword too." Ruby looked at the broad sword that was sheathed on Kayne's back.

Kayne adjusted the strap across his chest that held the scabbard. "It is not what I am use to but it will suffice."

It had been years since Kayne had used any other weapon than his Farron Greatsword. The last time he used a sword that ordinary was when he was a hunter and part of a watchmen in a village that he had lived in for while. Those times were the most peaceful for Kayne. The times before the kingdoms began to fall apart and become corrupted by the dark grasp that was the Abyss.

The sign at the crosswalk had finally changed, telling the pedestrians that it was now okay to cross. The walked at a fast pace as to not was time while crossing. Once across, Kayne pulled out his scroll and began to tap on it.

"What you doing?" Ruby asked out of curiosity and to keep the chatter going.

"Sending a message to the rest of our comrades to meet us in Ozpin's office. Do you think you can contact Jaune's and Cardin's group as well?" He asked putting his scroll back in his pocket.

"Uh, yeah sure. What for?"

"You all deserve an explanation on what has been occurring as of late." he said sternly.

"Okay, no problem."

* * *

The humming of the elevator reverberated throughout its walls, as it ascended to Ozpin's office. Team JNPR and the rest of Ruby's team were riding it up, wondering what Kayne wanted to speak to them about.

Nonetheless, whatever it was, they would get answers.

Jaune cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "So, do you guys know exactly why we are needed in Professor Ozpin's office?" The question was directed to the members of team RWBY.

Weiss shook her head while looking down at her scroll. "No. All Kayne said was to meet him there around this time.

"Think it could be about what has been going on recently?" Yang asked to whoever was willing to answer.

"Possibly." responded Blake as she adjusted the bow on her head. "Ever since he appeared and protected us from those attackers, things haven't been feeling normal."

"You mean what happened in the forest of Forever Fall?" Pyrrha inquired.

"No," Yang interjected "in the Emerald Forest, when we first met."

"So, you have met even before his initiation." Ren said just as the lift was stopping and its doors opened.

Yang nodded. "Yeah but we'll tell you latter."

The seven huntsmen and huntresses in training stepped out of the elevator and began to make their way towards Ozpin's desk. Ruby and Kayne stood in front of him while Goodwitch stood beside the wise old man.

Yang then leaned over to Blake and Weiss and spoke in a hushed tone. "I'm glad to see that she's back to her chipper self again." Blake and Weiss both cracked small smiles showing that they agreed with her.

The group stopped in front of Ozpin and those who had asked them to meet up. Kayne turned back to Ozpin and asked him a question in whispered tone. Ozpin gave him a nod accepting the request that the watchdog had asked.

Yang looked over at her sister. "Do you know what this all about?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, telling her older sister that she didn't know. She was the one that messaged Jaune and his team but was still left in the dark up until now.

Kayne turned to face the group. "Thank you for coming. Once Cardin arrives we shall begin."

"Actually, he's not coming." said Ruby "He doesn't want anything to do with what happened, or you. But if you need him to keep quiet about it, he will."

Kayne let out sigh of annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If that is his decision then I can not force him here. I suppose we can begin then. Everything that I am going to tell thee, I have already told Ozpin and does not leave this room."

The group looked around at one another with curious eyes. They got comfortable, offering their ears and undivided attention to the watchdog.


End file.
